EVOLUTION: a Ron Stoppable story
by MR. SE7EN
Summary: Summery :AU tired of being the butt of the media's jokes and constantly being sidelined and ignored by his best friend, Ron sets out to improve himself in more ways then one, full summery inside!
1. Trapped in the closet aftermath

AN: this is my first KP fic so please be kind and tell me what you think

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Summery :AU tired of being the butt of the media's jokes and constantly being sidelined and ignored by his best friend, Ron sets out to improve himself in more ways then one, read as he becomes a hero in his own right stepping out of Kim's shadow and into the adventure of a life time

set the day after ron gets locked in the closet , MULTIPALxovers in future chapters

Rated M

EVOLUTION:a Ron Stoppable story

* * *

Chapter1: trapped in the closet aftermath

_Monday:Memorial day_

RON'S POV

he was finally out, he couldn't believe that she had forgotten about him, it was understandable sure just unbelievable after everything they've been through and after everything he had to go through just to please her, like going on missions he never wanted to go on missions but she did and he went along just so she could have some one to watch her back

and so that she could be safe, but no matter how much he would tell her it was too dangerous she would always ignore him and go any way,

as he was approaching his house he stopped and went a different way

RON :(thought)_'that's right I was suppose to call today might as well visit her so we could talk in person'_

about ten minutes later...

he found himself at the home of ...

Bonnie  
Rockwaller

* * *

NORM POV

as he approaches the door he looks to see if any one spotted him

when he knocked on the door she answered half a second later

when then their eyes met he saw that she was really worried about him she then dragged him in and pulled him into a hug

BONNIE:"where have you been, I was calling you all weekend you didn't show up at the dance , you weren't home when I called, you didn't even show up to temple on Saturday."

RON:"I know, I've been in school"

BONNIE:"School?"

RON:"yeah in school trapped in a janitors closet "

BONNIE:"WHAT!, how , when "

he started to explain what happened form the beginning all the way to the end  
once he was done they went to her kitchen to get him and Rufus something to eat  
now this may look weird to someone if they were peeking in through the window  
the queen of Middleton high school was talking to the social outcast of the high school

well contraire to popular belief they have actually been friends for along time they have known each other almost all their lives , you see Ron met Bonnie on a Saturday 24 to 48 hours before he met Kim in pre-school,

so by default he's known Bonnie longer

they met again school wise in junior high, in different groups of people so they started acting like they couldn't stand each other and so on and they've been keeping up appearances ever since

she would send him codes in her own way for example,

loser: hi

out of the way loser: hi , how are you call me later

get a life : see you at my house

out of my way stoppable : watch out for the jocks,

so they sat there eating and talking after awhile Ron called his mother to tell her that he was ok ,

Bonnie looked at him as he was talking to his mother on the phone, she had seen what happens to him in school,how he gets picked on and how Kim just keeps stringing him along, this past week ever since Kim hooked up with Josh its like Ron didn't even exist and that pissed Bonnie off to no end

because she knew it hurt him to see Kim with Josh she knew that Ron had feelings for Kim and it kills her to see the look on Ron's face when they make out right in front of him, he tries to hide it with that dopey grin but she saw through it just how she sees that he could actually be an A student if he was serious enough,

he just takes it slow , that's how he likes it .

RON(Hanging up phone):"well my mom was worried but i think I put her at ease now "

BONNIE :"that's good, listen Ron... "

beep beep be beep

RON:"go Wade"

WADE :"Ron, Drakken's at it again, this time in Japan the usual death ray but he's using the heat from the Kirishima volcano to make it more powerful then usual "

RON:"so that would mean that the usual self destruct plan is out seeing as it can cause a mass eruption of the volcano"

WADE:"yeah"

RON:"don't worry I gotta a plan, where's my ride"

WADE:"at Kim's place in 5 minutes"

RON:"ok I 'll be there Ron out, let's go Rufus"

RUFUS:"hic yeah!"

BONNIE:"be careful Ron"

RON:"you know me Bonbon I always am "

and with that being said he left as he ran out her door he could hear her yell

BONNIE:(yelling)"**DON'T CALL ME BON BON!** "

* * *

FIVE MINUTES LATER POSSIBLE RESIDENCE

the air craft was in its decent when he arrived, he was then met with a death glare from a pair of glowing green eyes

KIM:"RON, where have you been I was about to leave with out you "

RON(thought):'_she can't be serious, she's not even going to apologize or any thing?, sometimes i wonder what I'm even doing here_ ' he though narrowing his eyes at her

KIM:"well !"

Ron said nothing, he just went straight to the craft into the rest room and changed into the mission clothes that were in his back pack leaving a very steamed Kim to her thoughts

KIM:(thought)_'whats wrong with him? what ever it is , he'll get over it '_ she thought as she got on board and started to get ready for the mission,

two minutes later, Ron was in his gear and ready to go and was now discussing a plan with Wade

RON:"so I was thinking about maybe making sure the crowd is off the island or maybe just avoid the whole self destruct button move stealthily and cut the power"

WADE:"and what about the laser ?"

RON:"I was thinking that maybe we can turn it into either an overly expensive toaster over or a really heavy paper weight"

WADE:"I think we can manage that, call me when your feet touch land Wade out"

Kim looked at Ron in curiosity

KIM:"what was that all about?"

RON:"I just thinking up a plan with wade so that we avoid unnecessary death and injury"

KIM:"sounds good but it will be better to just go with what we usually do and just end it quickly and painlessly so I can worry about my date with Josh tonight"

he was going to protest but she had already jumped out the plane

RON(thought):"_here we go again ,... she really needs to sort out her priorities_ " with that last thought he jumped out the plane

fliping through the air as he usually did when she wasn't looking he had pushed the button on the Kimmunicator to try and explain his plan

RON(yelling):"KIM, KIM I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, LOOK WE NEED A NEW PLAN OK WE CAN'T GO WITH THE USUAL BECAUSE THAT CAN PUT THE PEOPLE'S LIVES AT STAKE ,KIIIMM!"

(AN:just to clear it up the reason he's yelling is because he is in the air)

Ron was pissed he knew Kim could hear him and he knew she was ignoring him

RON:'why is she so fucking stubborn, fine I 'll let her do it her way but that doesn't mean I still can't atleast try out my plan' hethought shifting his weight and changing directions and was heading straight for the beach,

he had gotten the island's geographic schematics and found that there was an underwater passageway

he quickly threw on a breathing mask released his harness and dove straight for the water he didn't have to worry about Rufus because he had his own breathing mask once in the water he swam for the passage way

* * *

KIM'S POV

Kim sailed through the air in thought

KIM:(thought)'should I wear the green dress or the blue dress for my date tonight?'

RON:(yelling)"KIMM,KI..."

KIM:(thought)'-sigh-, what is wrong with him, coming up with plans who dose he think he is,he's over there screaming his head off because of being so high in the air like last time,lets get this over with and if it messes up I can always say it was his fault , now what am I going to wear for tonight' (AN:in case you haven't notice Kim is being a major jerk and kinda shallow mostly due to being what they call jock(Dick)-a-matized and she will be for like half of this fic, but she will notice the error of her ways later on)

* * *

-with Ron-

what felt like 2 hours of swimming was litterly 20 minutes

untill he finally found the passage and swam through it with gusto, he swam until he saw a latter and began to climb up untill he breached the surface he then undid the latch on the cellar door and peered out of out of the cellar to see if Drakken's henchmen were in the area when didn't see anyone

he got out of the celler and onto the floor,tired from swimming

RON:(panting)"damn,ok.. starting ...tomorrow I am going ... to start getting in ...shape ... your with me right Rufus ?"

Rufus :"hic yeah hic" he said half heartedly fully knowing of Ron's eating habbits

RON:"ok lets call Wade" he said taking out the kimmunicator and contacting said boy genius

RON:"Wade, I'm in , there is a problem Kim totally ignored me and is going to do the usual plan"

WADE:" that's bad we have to work quickly and disable the energy core from the laser the the vulcano just look for a tramsmiter "

RON:"on it"

Ron moved quickly and swiftly as to not draw attention to himself this was easy for him seeing as he did this constintly in school to avoid bullys and jocks

he had reached the the first upper level when he spotted the transmiter

RON:" Wade I think I found it, but it seems too easy though this is Draken we are talking about"

WADE:"hook up the Kimunnicator to the transmitter and I'll do the to the upper levcls and see what you can do, remember approch with caution"

RON:"got it, you rock Wade"

WADE :"don't I always"

Ron did what he was instructed and proceeded to the upper levels and out of the base to warn people

he had gone to a local radio station to tell the DJ to really a simple message which was "get out of the area, if you have to get out of the island and get to safety the volcano could blow at any minute"when the DJ relayed the message Ron got back into the base sticking to the shadows when he got there he found that Kim was about to an entrance not just any entrance but the usual un-stealthy entrance announcing herself to the enemy,

so acting quickly he opened up the panel of the main computer he was hiding behind he then put ruffus inside to chomp on the wires,

he then quickly tried to move with out being spotted the key word being TRIED , that being said because when he moved Kim and Shego had began to fight like they always did except this time Kim was more focused on her date with Josh which led to her losing ground in the fight and then wich led to her spotting Ron giving a way his position

KIM:"RON!! where did you go I though you were right behid me"

RON:"thanks a lot Kim you just gave away my spot "

SHEGO:"oohhh trouble in paradise , so whats wrong,is princess taking you for granted stoppable?"

Ron said nothing and continued to the best of his ability to move around until Shego jumped in front of him hands blazing green

SHEGO:"where do you think your going "

RON :"oh no where I'm just trying to get away from the glowing hands of doom!"

he said shifting from side to side to avoid touching the glowing hands

but before he could do more he was he felt something colliding with his center of gravity and balance making him go through the window that was on his left which led out and directly into the active volcano, hanging on to the broken windowsill he looked up and saw what caused his fall

it was Kim she collided with him , she's the reason why he's dangling out of a window, just so that she could fight Shego

SHEGO:"wow you do realize that you just kicked your partner out and directly into the volcano right? "

Kim ignoring Shego's question stated  
KIM:"let's wrap this up quick Shego I have a date I need get ready for " she said lashing out a kick to Shego's head only for shego to duck under and counter with a punch to the gut...

* * *

Meanwhile ..

Ron was still dangling from the window trying to get his footing when suddenly he lost his grip and began to fall and landed on a clif leading to a small cave

RON:"ok that hurt" he said dusting himself off he then noticed a something shineing at the end of the cave  
"what is that?" curiosity got the better of him as he went forward, as he got closer he could see  
what was shining it was a weird looking stone it looked like an arm of some sort holding a blue skull , it was strange but it was like the stone was calling out to him, as he got closer he reached out with his left arm, as soon as he touched it, in a flash it was gone Ron was shocked to say the least

RON:"the hell was that ," he saw an inscription on the templet that the stone was on  
"Nero's legacy ? what at weird name for a stone" he then proceeded to go out side of the cave  
and climb his way up and back into the base

when he got back into the base he saw that Kim and Shego where still fighting

so acting quickly he went back to the main computer to retrieve Rufus as soon as he got Rufus he went back to the sub levles dogding the goons that where there sliding, shifting around and even football style jukes, he got to the transmitter and got his kimmunicator back, almost in a flash he called Wade

WADE:"whats up Ron"

RON:"Wade, we got a problem,Kim blew the horn on me and she is now fighting Shego and i don't think that Rufus finished chewing through the self-destruct button's wires"

WADE:"that is bad ,real bad, luckily the laser is is now just a dangerous and a really heavy paper weight but don't let anyone hit that button"

RON:"got it Ron out "

Ron quickly made his way to the lab again and found that was trying to fix something on the main computer and Kim and Shego where still fighting, so he quickly went to the main computer to aprehend Drakken who was currently trying to fix his laser

DRAKKEN:"nnarrg what is wrong with this thing ,WHY won't it work!!"

RON:"because I made it not work"

DRAKKEN:"YOU!!... YOU!! ...you?... who are you again nnarg!! whats your name ?"

RON :"dude .Ron Stoppable me and Kim stomp on your plans like every other day of the week "

DRAKKEN:"ah yes the buffoon "

RON:-sigh-"dude seriously how hard is it to remember my name "

DRAKKEN:"meh, what can I say it just escapes me , now where was I oh yeah SHEGOO!! LETS GO!

SHEGO:"gotta run princess"

DRAKKEN:"NIARRG KIM POSSIBLE YOU THINK YOUR ALL THAT(GASP) BUT YOU'RE NOT!!"

SHEGO:"here's a going a way present " she said as she through a plasma ball at them the ball was heading towards the panel but Ron intercepted it by diving at it like a bodyguard hitting him right in the arm , his left arm

SHEGO:_'damn it I was aiming for the button _'

RON:"AHHHRGAAAAAAAH!!"

hearing his master scream Rufus came out of Ron's pocket to see him clutching his arm

KIM:"DAMN IT!,they got away " she said slamming down her fist in anger on the panel

RON:"wait what's that clicking noise" still in pain he looked over to see that Kim had slammed her fist down on the button

RON:"um Kim ... you notice that you slammed you fist down on a self destruct button for a layer that is setting on a SENSITIVE VOLCANO right? "

KIM:"oh crap"

RON:"RUN!"

they ran and jumped out the window as the explosion set off the volcano

they landed in the water Ron was the first to surface

his eyes widen at the danger that was flowing down form the erupting mountain with a vengeance not seen since that last time it erupted in 1992 luckily every one in the area was almost gone

he could only see 3 people a child an old man and a girl around his age with attractive features  
(guess who,I dare you )

the child was in grave danger because the lava was approaching fast,the girl and the old man were trying to reach him

he swam faster then he ever did in his whole life,he quickly got to land and climbed to reach the child he came up on a dead end and couldn't' go any further

RON:_'this can't happen this way I have to get to that kid I have to reach him somehow_ '

he then felt a weird sensation in his arm like he wanted to reach for something and grab it for all it was worth

he suddenly saw his arm glowing and starting to form a projection it looked weird it was red around the arm and blue around the hand and finger tips (first x-over D.M.C.4) the projection stretched until it was near the little boy as his feet lifted off the ground and going up into the air made his stomach go to his throat it was a thrilling experience as he approached the the child he stuck his arm out and grabbed on to the boy taking them both high into the air

RON: "I gotcha don't worry how do you say it again,dai.. daijobu "

as he came back down to the ground he moved the child over to hold him with his right arm and projected out his left arm again to get the girl and the old man when he got them he was already half way to the ground when he landed he noticed the he was farther from the volcano by at least a good distance away he then saw that the girl and the old man were almost right next to him

RON:"are you guys ok? "

GIRL :"we are fine thank you for helping us in our time of need "

RON:"no problem just doing what I always do " and with that he left to go look for Kim who he found was talking to news cameras and reporters

RON:'_typical Kim,-sigh- ,ok now to find out how to change my arm back_ ' he thought looking down on his arm and saw that it had changed back to normal the only difference is that now his left arm sported some 2nd and 3rd degree burns that were rapidly healing, he quickly pulled down on his sleeve to cover his arm and waited for his ride home

* * *

meanwhile

an old man and a young girl stood on the horizon,AWAY from the crowd of reporters and EMT s the eruption had stopped and the as did the lava thankfully due to the ocean being so close (go with it for the sake of the fic please) and thankfully no power lines or satellite transmitters were burned

GIRL:"do you think we will see him again, sensei"

SENSEI:"I do believe so Yori ,as I also believe that our paths were suppose to cross today"

* * *

WITH RON

the ride home had been quiet and intense and in short :fucking annoying

after getting his arm bandaged by and EMT he got on the plane and just stayed looking out the window seeing the city of Tokyo in the sky before leaving for Middleton

he started to nod off but that was soon interrupted when Kim who started to notice that he was in a foul mood tried to talk to him

KIM:"Ron, Ron what's wrong "

RON:"nothing, just leave me alone Kim"

he said getting off of the craft seeing as they arrived to Kim's house

KIM :"not until you tell me whats bugging you " she said, Ron finally snapped

RON:"YOU WANNA KNOW!, FINE! you didn't listen to my plan which Wade thought was a good plan so you know it could have been effective but no you rather think more of what your going to be doing with Josh tonight then how to avoid casualties, then you act like it's nothing Kim you YES YOU!! BECAUSE YOU PUSHED THE BUTTON!! " he stated when she was about to protest neither of them noticed that her parents where out side with them hearing everything

RON:(CONT)"and I get it you know, you ignored me OK fine so I did the plan any way I hooked up my Kimmunicator to the transmitter and it was go time I was going to damage the system after I got a look at Drakken's maps to see where he was going to strike next BUT NO! YOU GAVE AWAY MY POSITION!! then when I was dodging Shego's plasma strikes you nail me with kick to the face sending me out the window and into sensitive VOLCANO!! ,and you never asked me about my arm knowing i was hit by Shego's plasma ball"

her parents were shocked to say the least but they stayed quiet neighbors noticed the argument and started flocking

KIM:"well... who are you to come and take charge of the team making plans you job is to do distractions "

Anne Possible couldn't believe what her daughter said she had half a mind to go and bitch slap her daughter but her husband held her back

RON :"really!,well just remember something I go on missions to look after you, to watch your back OK,if it wasn't for that your parents probably wouldn't have agreed to let you go, and if it wasn't for the missions and the fame that you let get to your head I wouldn't have to deal with Jocks down my neck! and take beatings just so that your name wouldn't get a bad rep! "

both parents where once again shocked to say the least

neighbors were starting to gather from the yelling including Ron's parents, the Tweebs and even Bonnie showed up to see the argument

KIM:"so what you can't take a few hits for the better of the team, you big baby "

RON:"DOSE THIS LOOK LIKE A FEW HITS TO YOU !!" he said ripping off his shirt showing the scars that littered his body Ranging from all sizes big and small "not to mention the second degree burns I got from Shego on my left arm"(audience gasp in shock including his parents and Bonnie)

RON:(CONT)"but you know what hurts is that, I help you talk to the guy you're crushing on and get locked in the janitor closet for it the whole weekend. no food, no water and you didn't even apologize no you didn't even acknowledge it "

KIM :"yeah well so what who are you any way last I remember the name was team POSSIBLE ..."

RON :"ITS CALLED TEAM POSSIBLE BECAUSE IT SOUNDED BETTER THEN TEAM STOPPABLE!!, its not your team its OUR team you . me . Wade and Rufus, yeah Kim Possible the girl who can do anything even lose her partner and best friend,I can't do this anymore I can't take the beatings and do nothing, I don't want to be the laughing stock of the media any more "the boy who can't fight his own battles,the kid who lost his pants fifteen times in a row"and I know your the one who keeps pinning the failed missions on me and giving them my name incorrectly, I'm not stupid Kim ,just lazy there's a difference,so I'm done I quit " with that said he began to walk away

KIM:"DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME RONALD DEAN STOPPABLE!!,Ron get back here right now or I will show you what 16styles of Kung-Fu feel like !! "

Ron stopped for one second to say something but in the end he just waved her off and kept walking

Kim then did the unthinkable she ATTACKED Ron, when she got close enough he blocked her incoming punch , she kicks he side steps she jump kicks and lifts his foot up into the air and catches her right above the crotch, he then puts her leg in a hold to keep her still,

RON :"pstt,16 styles ok then where was your dojo located how many belts do you have, 16styles my ass Kim it was just Judo and you stopped going after 3CLASSES,(people gasp in shock)the rest of the time you practiced on ME!!,that and gymnastics that is not 16 styles Kim" he said getting up off the street (also got that part of the argument from another story i think it was one of Bubba-tech's fics but can't member)

RON:"you know I think Bonnie has a right to be on your case Kim you do think every thing has to be your way well guess what you got it you want to go on missions and think of boys at the same time go ahead and put people endanger but I'm not going to be there so you can blame me for it "he said walking away it was now that they noticed that they had an audience

as he was walking home he noticed that Bonnie was following him, as he got to his house he turned to face her

BONNIE :"Ron.."

Ron put two fingers up as to say "wait" he then opened the door to his house they then went up to his room

RON :"ok now"

BONNIE :"oh my god Ron" she said throwing her arms around him not caring that he was shirtless

RON:"hi" he said as Bonnie released the hug

he then procceded to tell her about the mission, when he was done Bonnie had the look of fury on her face

BONNIE:(pissed)"I'M GOING TO KICK HER ASS!!"  
RON:"Bonnie calm down "  
BONNIE:(pissed)"CALM DOWN!,Ron ..."

RON:"whats done is done,so lets just move past it"

BONNIE:"so what are you going to do now"

RON:"I have to check on my arm"he said trying to un-bandage his arm

BONNIE :"here let me help you ",she said gently taking his arm and unwrapping it when she finished unwrapping it her eyes widend at the shock as she saw the second degree burns healing rapidly , and looked as if it were glowing

BONNIE:"Ron what happened to you?"

RON :"well when I fell from the windowsill that I was hanging on I fell onto a cliff that led to a cave then I saw something shiny in the cave when I got closer I saw that it was a stone called Nero's legacy,when I touched it it disappeared then when I saw some people in trouble I climbed up the Volcano to help then when I came up a block in the path ,I remember feeling this urge of wanting to save them especially the child that was there then I saw my arm change "

BONNIE:"change?"

RON:"yeah, change" he said what not noticing that Bonnie had a question which died at her lips when she saw his arm change

BONNIE:"oh ... mY ...GOD!!"

RON:"SHH, my folks will hear you"

BONNIE :"well what do you want me to do ,its not every day that your Best friend something that is so super naturally interesting , wow its so smooth and hard I bet you could stop a bullet with that thing "

RON :"yeah I know "

BONNIE :"and you say it can stretch and grow to any length "

RON:"yeah, I know weird right "

BONNIE :"well I don't think its kosher that's for sure ...we should test it out,... you know I can't stop touching it ,it just feels so good against my skin, ok ready,HEHEHE that tickles" she said as Ron tickles her from across the room using his left arm or "Nero arm"

* * *

MEAN WHILE

Eugene and Miriel Stoppable made there way there Son's room

EUGENE:"wow who would have though that things would have ended up the way they have huh"

MIRIEL:"I know poor Ronald it makes me realize that we haven't been there for him much "

EUGENE :"I know,well at least Bonnie's always there one way or another look out for his well being"

as they got closer to his door they could hear voices in Ron's room

BONNIE:"oh ... mY ...GOD!!"

they got startled

RON:"SHHH, my folks will hear you"

they got suspicious

BONNIE :"well what do you want me to do ,its not every day that your Best friend something that is so super naturally interesting , wow its so smooth and hard I bet you could stop a bullet with that thing "

Eugene got a look of pride on his face ,Miriel looked petrafide(sp?)

RON :"yeah I know "

BONNIE :"and you say it can stretch and grow to any length "

RON:"yeah, I know weird right "

Pride swelled so much in Eugenie's mind that he was being swept off his feet ,for his wife the exact opposite happened

BONNIE :"well I don't think its kosher that's for sure ...we should test it out,... you know I can't stop touching it ,it just feels so good against my skin, ok ready,HEHEHE that tickles"

MIRIEL:"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!!" she yells barging in to the room

both teens look at her with shock and wide eyes , in a flash Ron's arm went back to normal

RON:"MOM!!,what were you doing outside my room where you listening in on my conversation with Bonnie "

MIRIEL :"I was and did not like what I heard "

RON:"MOM!, we were not doing anything, if you don't believe me take a look around"

after looking around the room for a few minutes Miriel came to the conclusion that her son was telling the truth

MIRIEL:"ok fine, you two didn't do any thing and I guess I believe you, but next time leave your door open"

EUGENE:"oh come on honey, you know as well as I do that Ron is a responsible young man "

MIRIEL:"ok I guess your right fine then carry on with your conversation , we'll be in the other room if you need us " with that being said they left Ron's room

BONNIE :"ok ... akwaired "

RON:"yeah" the two of them kept talking until 6 O clock which is when Bonnie went home

after eating dinner Ron went to his room and locked the door his arm had been bugging him since he got home , activating the 'Nero arm ' he saw that it was changing tone the fingers were no longer blue they were green and the arm was no longer red it was black ,

RON:"weird it's like it absorbed Shego's ability when the plasma ball made contact with my arm "

holding his arm up and bringing it to a close but far distance from his face he twitched his muscles in his arm and suddenly a ball of green fire with a black hue appeared ready for departure

RON:(whispering)"boohya "

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

staying true to his word he woke up early the next morning and started working out, the first week consistied of streches,jogging,30 crunches and 20 push ups and in the comming weeks the number of both push ups and crunches would increased by 20 by the time it reach 7:00am Ron was ready for school having already showered and gotten dressed he ate a quick breakfast he went to get Rufus who was still sleeping

and left for school regularly he would go to the possibles and eat there and wait for Kim and then head for school , but with what recently happened yesterday he can't look Kim in the face with out wanting to bitch slap her for her behavior, as he walked to school he got an Idea he immediately activated the 'Nero arm' and stretched it to its fullest extent and and grabbed on to the closest thing then he then found himself sailing through the air

RON:"WHOOOOOOOO HOOOOOO!!BOOOYAAAH!!"

he then found himself on the roof of the building a block away from his school

RON:"going to school has never been so much fun" he said as he approached his school at high speeds,

when he got to school he realizes that he is WAY early, in fact the only ones here this early are the students who have early morning club meetings like Bonnie who was in the school news paper  
or the swim team and so on , as he went into the building he found that it was way different from his usual hours in school

since he had nothing to do he decided to see what Bonnie was doing , so he headed over to the school editorial office where he saw Bonnie on the computer doing today's paper with extreme focus  
seeing this he decided to sneak up on her , he then started to rub her shoulders to his surprise ,Bonnie relaxed and started to enjoy it,

BONNIE :"mmmh I don't know who you are but I just wanna know where have you been all of my life and are you single? "

RON:"well, as far as I know we've been like the best of friends for like ever but I didn't know know you felt that way , you just made my mother's day "

BONNIE:(startled):Ron!!

RON:"hey Bonnie or should I now call you sweetie?"

BONNIE:"first of all I was really tense and I didn't know it was you second , what are you doing here this early?"

RON:"meh , I woke up early and I didn't know what to do what myself you know that I usually go the the Possibles in the morning but with yesterday and all I found myself with free time , you know?"

BONNIE :"well I would like to spend more time with you but I have more work to do on this article so why don't you see what clubs you would like to join "

RON:"right ok ,I 'll do that later Bon-Bon" he said as he took his leave

BONNIE :"don't call me Bon-Bon!"

Ron chuckled his way down the hallway

as he looked he saw many clubs and teams he immediately signed up for the swim team wanting improve in that area after yesterday, he joined the recently formed martial arts club, culinary diplomats of the world club , the thespian society and a music club he also saw the gymnastics club wich he knew that Kim surprizingly isnt apart of the reason was that she preferred being a cheer leader and that she already did gymnastics when she was younger , he joined

as he went to his locker he was brought to a halt when he heard his name

BARKIN:"STOPPABLE!"

RON:"what's up Mr B" he said as Barkin approached

BARKIN:"what are you doing here his early?"

RON:"oh uh I was just checking out the clubs and teams"

BARKEN:"I heard that you and Possible had a falling out is that true"

RON:"yes sir,we had a disagreement and I told her what I thought about the situation"

BARKEN:"ok carry on, by the way did you see which which clubs you would like to join ?"

RON :"yeah check them out " he said handing Mr Barken the flayers he picked up when he signed up

BARKEN:"gymnastics ,music , thespian society , martial Arts club??, the Swim team?!well its nice to see that your taking advantage of the extra curricular activities in the school carry on Stoppable"  
with that said Mr. Barken started down the hall

BARKEN:(thought)'finally He's taking school serious ..well in a sense I'll keep my eye on him"

RON:(thought)'weird'

he went to his locker and placed Rufus inside who was still sleeping

RON:(thought)'he must be really tired'

he looked at his locker , took what he need to get closed it and left getting his start on the day..today was going to be a new day

* * *

AN:OK im done for now tell me what you think like it, hate it

constructive flames plz , lets act like the adults that we are

also pairing can go either way any questions review or pm me ,I was just really tired of how the other fics where going always KPXRS and it got boring for me and every time they would get into an argument they would either get back together right away or make some crappy dialogue and then get back together either way Ron looks like a sap in these fics,and the first xover is D.M.C 4 for the first time in fic-history, i think , tell me what do you want the next xover to be,

remember: READ AND REVIEW AND I OWN NOTHING!!


	2. 3 months later,Monkey Mission a reason

AN: this is my first KP fic so please be kind and tell me what you think

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Summery :AU tired of being the butt of the media's jokes and constantly being sidelined and ignored by his best friend, Ron sets out to improve himself in more ways then one, read as he becomes a hero in his own right stepping out of Kim's shadow and into the adventure of a life time

AN: just want to say thanks for the reviews and suggestions , also I'm not antagonizing Kim so that Ron could get a good rap I'm just sorta giving her a small walk in Ron's shoes also more awkward moments also the majority of this chapter is flash backs not only to explain Ron and Bonnie's relationship but other stuff like monkey fist Ron and school and working in Bueno nacho and other past experiences

MULTIPLE X overs in future chapters

Rated M

EVOLUTION:a Ron Stoppable story

* * *

Chapter2, 3 months later,Monkey Mission and a reason to leave

_3 MONTHS LATER_

RON'S P.O.V

a lot has happened in three months, in the first month since he stopped going on missions Ron had found that he had more time to do what he always wanted to do for example , Music  
he always wanted to learn how to play music, but the music that he wanted to play which was guitar, and maybe some drums he remembered when he was younger and his mother got him into music ...her kind of music, piano

* * *

FLASH BACK : 6 YR OLD RON

he had just gotten home from school being in 2nd grade was easy its the bullies that made it difficult he could see his mom in the kitchen on the phone in her work clothes nothing special he looked around and he could see the flower pattern on the counter top his dad looking into the fridge for something to munch on

RON:_'wonder if there's candy around here probably not, but here's hoping' _he thought l while his mother got off the phone

MIRIEL:"hi honey , how was school?"

RON:"fine"

MIRIEL"good, listen Ronnie honey how would you like to learn to play an instrument ?"

RON:"you mean mean for mewsic"

MIRIEL :"yes honey would you like that?"

RON:"yeah!!"

END OF FLASH BACK

* * *

Ron shuddered out of the the flashback, knowing the next memory that was going to pop up

RON:(thought)_'I don't ever want to remember the nightmare that it was to learn playing piano_' he thought while doing his morning routine during the last three months Ron's progress skyrocketed, being on the swim team, Gymnastics and martial arts contributed to that, he remembered the first day he went to join the swim team

* * *

FLASH BACK 3 MONTHS AGO

as he walked down the hall way , he couldn't help but smile today was the start of a new day and it went smoothly

first he got to class earlier then usual and did every thing they asked

he didn't alert any bullies or jocks

and he even got Mr. Barkin off his back,

lunch was a different story seeing as he always sat with Kim but he then decided to go to the library.

it was now the end of the day so he went to where he was suppose to meet the swim coach

as he approached the the man he got to see who his coach was

RON:"Mr. Barkin!?"

BARKIN:"Stoppable!"

RON:"you're the swim coach?..."

BARKIN:"**Assistant** swim coach "

RON:"oh, well who's the swim coach then ?"

BARKIN:"him"

Ron turned around to see ...

RON:"Mister Dr.P?"

indeed it was Mr. Possible, he couldn't believe it

JAMES:"Ronald, hello!"

RON:"you're the swim coach"

JAMES :"yep, I was the swim team champ in college and I am certified to train people for competitions, you won't believe how easy it is to be a swim coach well when you're a rocket scientist, so are you joining the swim team? "

RON:"yeah actually I am "

JAMES :"great, well you'll need to start shaving your legs, and stick to a good diet is the diet with the practice schedule " he said handing him sheet of paper

RON:"ok, Ill see you later then" he said turning to leave

JAMES :"Ron. I would like to talk to you later on when you get a chance to come back here and we can talk"

with out turning to look at him Ron raised his hand and waved to show that he heard him

END OF FLASH BACK

* * *

RON:'_what were the odds of that happening'_ he thought as he finished up his workout

over the last three months Ron's workout had intensified his crunches and push ups being some where in the mid hundreds, that and swimming laps along with the work out he would get in Gymnastics and the Martial Arts club, left him with a body that most guys his age would kill to get and most girls would do almost anything to receive at night (giggity) ,

do to his newly developed physique he often thought of changing his wardrobe but do to the fact that he really couldn't decide on what to where he decided against it for the time being sticking to his original baggy clothing thus hiding his new and improved Bod, the only new addition to his outfit is a leather glove on his left hand to keep up appearances,  
sticking to his schedule he got ready for school got Rufus and was out the door,

he made it to school using his favorite means of transportation :the Nero arm over the last 3 months Ron found that with practice he can extend the arms reach , the more he worked the arm the more it will advance he also found out that if the target was far enough the arm would extend and go into a sort of invisible portal and instead of flying through the air he would go through a warp of speed and arrive at the location in seconds or drag an opponent to his location in seconds,

in a matter of nano seconds he found himself in front of Middleton high school,

he walked down the corridor and headed to the school news paper where he knew Bonnie would be, when he arrived he found her at her usual station, on the computer editing today's school paper, he then went over and began to rub her shoulders

BONNIE:"as good as that feels...you are not going to fool me again... Ron" she said causing him to stop

RON:"it was worth a try"

BONNIE:"yeah I know but fool me once shame on you fool me another seven times shame on me...I didn't say stop!"

RON:"oh, OK so what are you doing today" he said rubbing her shoulders once more

BONNIE:"nothing special, Tara and I were going to go the the mall but she's sick, oh I know why don't you come with me "

RON:"the mall ?"

BONNIE:"yeah come on please ?"

RON:"OK I guess"

BONNIE :"great. meet me at my house and we will go from there"

RON:"OK" and with that being said he stopped Rubbing her shoulders and left to go to the library before class officially started

* * *

BONNIE'S POV

as she finished editing today's paper she set it to print, as it was printing she thought about her life with her friends,Tara, Hope and Marcella but most importantly she thought of Ron, her best friend , her first friend, she can still remember the day she first met him.

* * *

FLASH BACK 4 YR OLD BONNIE

the sky was blue and had many white clouds in the sky , her mother had her in a white dress that had her adorable status through the roof , though there is the constant teasing from her sisters,but today nothing like that could bother her,she couldn't understand it but she felt like today was going to be a good day, a special day, she could see the buildings going by through the car seat window,  
when they finally stopped when her mother got her out of the car she saw a big building (remember she's four) with a big star on it ,

when they got inside they saw a lot of people talking to one another and kids where running around every where that's when she saw him, he was with his mother and father and they were walking towards them

her parents where talking to his they didn't even seem to notice Bonnie and Ron. until his mother looked at her and said

MIRIEL :"oh my ,who do we have here, hello what's your name honey "

BONNIE:"hi my name is Bonnie wockwilwerr" she said not quite pronouncing a few letters in her name like all kids at that age

MIRIEL:"well hello Bonnie, I'm Mrs. Stoppable,this is Eugene my husband and this is my son Ronald,say hello to the pretty girl Ronnie "

RON:"hi" he said as she immediately Brought her eyes to the floor with a blush on her cheeks

BONNIE:"hi, wanna go pway (play) "

RON:"yeah!"

and with that he grabbed her hand and they started running off to play together and leaving the adults to talk to one another

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

BONNIE _:(thought)'when I met him that day I felt like my life was complete and it has been ever since well in a way anyway_'

she thought as she got her bag and left to go to class, as she was walking to class she saw some of her fellow cheerleaders

some jocks,some unknowns and then she saw **HER**,the one who got her best friend hurt, the one who kept stringing him along to get what she wanted, and there she was kissing her boyfriend without a care in the world that was...until,

BARKIN:"POSSIBLE!, MANKEY! in my office now!! "

hearing this Bonnie walked to class with a small smile on her face

* * *

KIM'S POV

KIM_:(thought)'great just great I can't believe he gave me detention , ME!! Kim Possible!'_ she thought as she walked to her class

in three months Kim possible had 1:lost her teammate and best friend and 2:lost the trust of her parents and the love of her brothers on top of that she's only getting half to 1/3 of the missions then she use to,

as she walked into class she saw every one get in there seats and get to work she sat next to Josh, as always, she looked around and found Ron in between Bonnie and Felix and behind Monique

KIM_:(thought)'why is he sitting next to Bonnie?'_

BARKEN:"OK people , you each are going to break into a groups of what ever number of people you desire, there are topics on the board these are the topics that you will do a project on, you have 3 minutes "

with that being said the students moved like wild fire to get to there desired place to have the partner they wanted and to Kim's surprise Ron didn't, head her way , he didn't even move he, Monique and Felix stayed and to more of a shock so did Bonnie

KIM(thought):'_what is going on over there_'

JOSH:"Kim?, Kim are you OK ?" he asked knocking her out of her thoughts

KIM:"yeah I am , um did you pick a subject yet?" she asked before he got to asking her what was wrong, because in truth, she felt that every thing is wrong , everything... she thought back to when it began..3 months ago

* * *

FLASHBACK 3 MONTHS AGO

she looked around and saw them all looking shocked and murmuring words of shock like ' I can't believe she would do that '  
she walked quickly to her house and into her room, ten minutes later her mother barged in , she stood up to ask what was wrong but didn't get the chance to as Anne smacked her so hard she knocked Kim right back on to the bed, Kim looked at her mom in shock with wide teary eyes

KIM:"mom?!"

ANNE:"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT I THOUGHT RON WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND HOW COULD YOU, I HAVE NEVER FELT SO ASHAMED UNTIL I SAW AND HEARD WHAT YOU SAID TO HIM !"

for the first time in her life, Kim was afraid for her safety around her mother due to the fact that she's never seen her  
this angry that and her mother just Bitch slapped her.

JAMES:"honey calm down, now Kim we are very..very disappointed in you we raised you better then that, you know that there is a time and place for everything and that to be a good leader or teammate you have to listen to others, your mother is really upset because she as well as I see Ron as one of our own and to see those scars and to hear him say what's been happening to him in school really upset us "

ANNE:"and the fact that you did nothing to help him but instead told him to let himself get picked on "Anne stated now that she was more calm

JAMES :"and off course you will be grounded until further notice, so what ever plans you had tonight cancel them" he said as they left her room, leaving no room for discussion or argument

END OF FLASH BACK

* * *

the bell rung signaling the end of class, and startling Kim out of her daze

as she and Josh walked walked out of the class room, she saw Monique and Felix talking with Ron she went in closer to hear them

NORMAL POV

MONIQUE :"can you believe that we are paired up with Bonnie, and that she agreed to the subject of the project "

RON:"yeah , you know I think she is starting to come around "

FELIX:"well if she is don't jinx it"

RON:"well I gotta go, I 'll catch you guys later " he said walking down the hall and turning the corner

FELIX:"so Monique, you wanna start on the project? "

MONIQUE :"sure , oh hi Kim H.I.G.G.F?"

KIM:"what?"

MONIQUE:"how's it going girlfriend ?"

KIM:"oh, fine "

FELIX :"well I'm going to go , later Monique, later Kim " he said rolling down the corridor

KIM: "is something wrong ?"

MONIQUE:"no its just that he's kinda mad at you for what you did to Ron "

KIM:"oh, how does every one know about that "

MONIQUE:"word travels fast, I still don't know why you would do that to him though "

KIM:"do what ?"

MONIQUE :"come on Kim, you ignored him, you outed his position and because of your negligence in the mission he burned his whole arm which is why he has to wear a leather glove over it and on top of that rumor has it you slander him in the tabloids making it his fault for failing almost every bad mission , and for what a date with Josh who again rumor has it is very curious if you know what I'm sayin' "

KIM:"OK first, I did what I did for his own good ,it would go to his head if I didn't do that , AND JOSH IS NOT GAY!! "

MONIQUE :"UH HUH you keep telling yourself that, any way I'll catch you later Kim " Monique said leaving her red headed friend as she walked to her next class

meanwhile, Ron was in the library looking at a magazine , shifting his eyes back and forth , left and right

RON:"did you bring them " he said referring to the man next to him...

BARKIN:"yes ,and I have to say nice work on the homework and your class work but I don't get why we have to meet in secret like this, I mean just do well in your classes like a normal person, there is no need to fake it then get the real grade in the library "

RON:"do you know how weird it would be if I suddenly start getting A's,well this is why I take two of every test or home work and well you know the rest , that's why its better to just get the grades in a secluded spot where most people wouldn't go why because of the scary librarian" suddenly he felt a chill at the back of his neck he turned to see the librarian glaring at him

Ron, smiled meekly and slowly turned back to Mr. Barkin

RON:"see what I mean?"

BARKIN:"yeah ..."(you know in a kronk manner)

RON :"well see ya Mr. Barkin"he said leaving the library and going down the hall and too his next class,

toward the end of the day as Ron left his last class he headed to the Band Room for his music club meeting , music club was a bit like music class , if you wanted to learn about music or play an instrument then a fellow member or club chairman would help you some times there are guests who drop by to teach or tell stories of there musical career, along with discussing musical likes and dislikes and discovering new likes. as Ron walked into the room he sees an argument in progress with two of the other members,

RON :"OK so, whats going on " he asked a by stander of said argument

MEMBER:"they are arguing who's better and who could out play who, Brampton or Antonio, "(aka Frampton, and Esteban fused with Santana)

RON:"again, couldn't you tell them that they would be at an even stand point, Johnny" Johnny was about the same height as Ron, was of Japanese decent, wore Khakis with a blue button up shirt and a gray under shirt , he had Black hair with white highlighted tips and red on the sides musical likes rage from Bach to all kinds or rock and pop with some techno thrown in, he plays guitar and also plays piano like Ron and is in the process of teaching Ron how to play guitar he is also in the Martial Arts club with Ron, Johnny gave Ron a look of 'are you Crazy?'

JOHNNY:"you do it, I am not suicidal, "

RON:"you owe me, Big time Imuzuka "(guess what the next X over is if you want a hint just play with the words)

JOHNNY :"it wouldn't be the first time would it "he said as Ron walked in Between the other two members

RON:"guys , guys!. GUYS!!" at this the two arguing members turn to him

MEMBERS :"WHAT!!"

RON:"come on dudes we've been through this before both of them are good in different yet similar ways like Antonio does mostly Spanish balds and acoustic and Brampton does regular acoustic and some mellow rock and has the voice box thing "and so the explanation began and lasted nearly 20 minutes, which was almost the whole meeting, after the argument Ron walked back to Johnny

RON:"dude you so owe me BIG! "

JOHNNY :"yeah OK. hey I have an Idea w..."

RON:"dude this isn't that whole we should start a Band thing is it Because no I don't think so "

JOHNNY :"OH come on man , why not its not like you go on those missions any more the papers said you quit"

RON :"how did that get into the papers any way ?" Johnny just shrugged

JOHNNY :"I have no Idea"

* * *

the school day finally over and seeing as its a Friday every one went home ...FAST!

Ron walked home with Rufus in his pocket, I know what your thinking why walk when you can just sort of warp your way home, the answer is simple: Ron's arm was hurting him so badly that it was driving him crazy

RON:"ugggh I don't get it Rufus how and why could it be hurting so badly"

RUFUS:"hnk, don't know... monkey?"

RON:"Monkey huh?, so you think it has something to do with monkey fist and those jade monkey idols "

RUFUS:"uh huh, yeah "

RON :"man I tell ya this is the last time I do Wade a favor"

he knew he shouldn't have done that mission , wade had called him about a month ago and told him that a man named Monty Fisk needed his help getting some stones for a museum that he was working for, the whole thing smelled like a rat , why well first off when he declined the mission wade said he had no choice seeing as it was Kim's cousin Larry's birthday, and she was stuck at home.

* * *

FLASH BACK

RON:"no. no. NO!!"

WADE:"come on Ron, you know she can't leave even if she wanted too which I'm sure she does, you know how she is with Larry "

RON:"yeah, but I QUIT , I am no longer on the team "

WADE:"come on Ron what's the worse that can happen ?"

RON:"yeah um did you see the burned ARM!and I MEAN THE WHOLE ARM!, HAND INCLUDED!!"

WADE:"ok you have a point there, come on Ron just this once "

RON:"fine Wade, but you owe me ...big "

WADE :"fine,your ride will be there in five"

later Ron met a man named Monty Fisk who hired him to find an ancient artifact, he then later found out the guy was INSANE... about monkeys,  
and that's when things really went down hill,you see Ron has a fear of monkeys ever since camp Wanna weep ,he had called his parents over the summer, but they didn't believe him when he said that there was always a sharp object flying in his direction, that the kids would constantly pick and beat on him he literally had to stay up at night to watch his back.

then the big one, someone had put a highly ferocious Monkey in his cabin , the experience left Ron so frightened it almost drove him insane with paranoia, when he got home from camp he stayed in his room for three days straight just sitting on his bed looking at the door , and at times talking to himself. his parents didn't notice because they weren't there all the time the only person he told so far was Bonnie and she helped him through it, he didn't bother telling Kim because every time he tried, she would cut him off by telling him about her summer,

he has been afraid of monkeys ever since ,though he is not afraid as before, he's still scared of them. he then found out that Fisk had actually had gone as far as to mutate himself to look and move more like a monkey, he then found out that Fisk wanted to be a sort of "all powerful" monkey king by using the artifact . so here he was trying stop some monkey loving mad man from trying to rule the world

RON:"you'll never get away with this Fisk!"

FISK:"there is no way you can stop me, I've already won, and its FIST now... Monkey Fist "

RON:"look you can call your self anything your crazy mind can come up with, but it still won't change a thing , Monty"

FIST:"MY NAME IS MONKEY FIST!, and you can't stop me because with the power of the 4 jade monkey Idols I will be the ultimate RULER OF THE WORLD!!"

suddenly without warning the jade idols glowed and Monkey Fist was was engulfed in a bright light,  
leaving him in a Glow afterwords then with he suddenly disappeared in a burst of speed , so fast that Ron couldn't see

where he was all he could do was stumble and feel punches and kicks

RON:"OK , no more playing nice " he said activating the Nero arm and grabbing Monkey Fist from across the room slamming him into the wall leaving a deep indentation

FIST:"well. it looks like I'm not the only one with special abilities "

RON:"yeah, speaking of special abilities you should see what I picked up from Shego " he said as his arm changed color tones and started shooting green plasma balls at Monkey Fist

RON:"dance Monty,dance!" he said making the monkey man dance ,this went on for 20 to 30 minutes  
until Monkey Fist got the upper hand again cornering Ron and nailing him with kicks and punches a few minutes later Ron saw opportunity and capitalized by tripping Monkey fist with a leg sweep and on his way down on to his back, Ron punch projected Monkey fist across the room and into the wall again , this time head fist leaving him stunned

Ron looked to the alter where the jade idols were then he looked back to see Monkey fist starting to rise,he then quickly went to the center of the alter knowing deep inside what he had to do ,

RON:(thought)'_I know I'm going to regret this_'

RON:"HEY MONKEYS, HIT ME!!" he yelled to the idols

FIST :"NOOO!"he yelled in as he saw the Idols glow and strike Ron with mystical energy suddenly everything went black.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

no matter how hard he tried Ron couldn't remember what happened after the energy hit him all he remembered was waking up in the temple and seeing Monkey Fist down for the count and fragments of the destroyed artifacts  
he then later gave monkey fist over to Global Justice, some time after that his arm would start to hurt periodically

RON:(thought)'_oh yeah, that's the last time I do Wade a Favor'_ he thought as he walked to Bonnie's house  
he arrived fifteenth minutes later to see Bonnie get into her car,  
and put the key into the ignition as he got to the passenger side he heard her mumble  
BONNIE:(softly)"where are you Ron"

RON:"here I am " he said startling Bonnie

BONNIE"RON! stop doing that, your late what happened? " she asked as he got into the car

RON:"well.. I had a club meeting and I decided to walk over here"

BONNIE :"well why didn't you just warp over or whatever it is that you do ?"

RON:"well you see my arm is killing me right now, but I can still use it to go to the mall just don't count on me to warp you in and out of countries for like a few weeks or so " he said as a worried look had appeared but now left her face

BONNIE:"OK if your that sure, lets go " she said driving out the drive way and heading to the mall being extra cautious, having just gotten her license a month ago regularly she would need a guardian being that she is sixteen, but since the car had a monitoring system such as low jack and a web camera inside of the car and one on the dash facing the road,  
her parents let her drive, they got to the mall half and hour later almost immediately they hit the clothing stores with Ron giving his opinion on everything Bonnie picked out and Bonnie trying out the said clothes and buying them,she then starting picking out Ron's clothes much to his dismay

RON:"come on Bonnie you don't have to pick stuff out for me, besides I don't need new clothes "

BONNIE :"yes you do need new clothes that style is so FIVE years ago , come on " she said dragging him along taking him to various stores picking stuff out and buying them they're last stop was club banana in which they both entered at separate times as to avoid getting caught by Monique who fortunately was on break for the time being

so she quickly grabbed some shirts and pants and handed them to Ron along with the other bags

BONNIE:"got to the changing room and trying these on along with the other stuff since we didn't get a chance at the other stores to do so "she said as she went to pick out more clothes for herself when she was finished she saw that Ron still hasn't come out of the changing room ,feeling worried she went to see what was wrong with Ron.

BONNIE:"Ron...are you OK?"

RON:"I um don't think I should come out"

BONNIE:"come on I'm sure you'll look great"

RON:"OK , don't say I didn't warn you "

when he came out Bonnie's jaw dropped

BONNIE:(shocked)"oh my god!" she stated as she saw how he now looked

he was now wearing baggy leather like pants, with two sleeveless undershirts the black one over the white shirt the only way you can tell it was there was the fact that the hem for the white under shirt stuck out on the bottom,  
the reason he wore two was because the shirt would cling tightly to him but unfortunately they still clung tightly to him showing like a second skin,and showing his ripped torso and abs,  
over all he wore a white jean jacket that looked a little small on him it stop just above or or right on the small of his back and of course the left leather glove covering the "burned"hand

RON:"I don't know Bonnie I mean I look like I stepped out of a F.M. (T.M.) Revolution video or like one of the characters of a Mobile suite M.E.C.H comic "

BONNIE:"NO!, you look hot when did you get ripped!? "

RON:"I don't know..I never noticed I just stay active I guess "

BONNIE:"wait .. hold on try on these boots "she said excitedly as she handed them over to him they looked Italian black calf leather and pointy toed

BONNIE:"and I better not find these stashed away in your closet like the other clothes and foot wear that i give you for your birthday and on the holidays !" she said agitatedly

RON:"fine.. hey after this can I go cut my hair its getting kinda long "its true over the past 3 months Ron's hair had grown and now almost covered his eyes in a bowl like fashion

BONNIE :"it gives your face more definition and its time to let go of the cowlick"

RON:(whining)"OH, but i like my cowlick!!"

BONNIE :"shh, if your good we can go to bueno nacho "

RON:"fine ..come on Rufus "he said taking the naked mole rat and putting him into the lower pocket of his new pants

RUFUS :"hnk ,comfy"

Ron rounded up his perches Items along with the a pack of Dr Shu's in sole gel comforters

BONNIE :"come on you can model me the rest of those clothes later" she said with a sultry grin

RON:"you know if I didn't no any better I'd think you want to see me in less then just clothes like I don't know a swim suite"

BONNIE(thought) :_'there's a though...wait what am I thinking this is Ron '_

BONNIE:"who knows if there's time we might get to go on a swim " she said flirting as they walked out of club banana

RON:"oh if my mom heard you say that she would be the happiest and most paranoid woman on the face of the earth "

BONNIE:"why happy and paranoid?"

RON:"well happy because I'm with a nice Jewish girl and paranoid for the whole premarital sex thing ,you remember the bed room incident right?, well times that by 100"

BONNIE :"I see your point"she said as he got in closer and put his arm around her as a friendly jester never noticing a pair of dark chocolate brown eyes following their every move

MONIQUE:(whispering/shock)"_OH MY GOD!! "_

* * *

_MONIQUE'S POV _

walking back towards club banana after taking her lunch break she was feeling relatively good no reason not to be , Friday good , plans for the weekend good, pay day very good !!,

MONIQUE(thought):'oh I can't wait for this weekend I'm gonna come back and by me that new designer blouse and...hold on is that Bonnie?, and who is that she is with, wow what a fine piece of man he is wait what's that pink thing moving in his ...Oh MY GOD IS THAT ...Ron?? ?'

MONIQUE:(whispering/shock)"_OH MY GOD!!"_ she slowly reaches for her cell and dials a number

MONIQUE:"hello , Kim .. girl .. you won't believe who I've just seen in the mall and with who I've just seen THEM with ..are you sitting down ... you know what on second thought I'm gonna come over when my shift ends in like thirty minutes yeah huh uh huh ,yeah OK I'll see you then " she said hanging up her cell phone

MONIQUE:(thought)'_what is going __on over there with those two?'_

* * *

NORMAL POV

the mall was full of business, the stores were full of people buying things from fads to food, after buying food from Bueno Nacho which wasn't much being that he didn't want to mess up his diet and keep his body in shape for the swim team which has an up incoming competition in three weeks for nationals (I'm skipping that) Ron stepped into a Music store to look at the new instruments where he saw a familiar face

RON:"Johnny, what are you doing here?"

turning to look Johnny answered

JOHNNY:"hey man, oh I work here, nice threads man so what do you need?"

RON:"thanks um nothing much I just came to see if there was anything that can catch my eye"

JOHNNY:"well then you are going to love this man check it out " he said showing him the display of a piano keyboard with a guitar handle/neck on the top in a metallic black color and finish"this is the new Murasaki 300x the same brand and Keytar that music producer and Axess (ACCESS/AXS) member Ryusuke Akasura (Daisuke Asakura) uses "

RON:"oohhhhh nice and shiny" he said with drooling child like wonder

JOHNNY:"yeah , so um are you and Queen B enjoying a nice friends day out?"

Ron turned his head so fast you can swear on saint Oprah that you heard it break , he turned to see Bonnie looking at some CD's looking like she arrived alone, he then turned to look at Johnny who quirked an eye brow as Ron tried to stammer out an excuse

RON:(stammer)"I...what ..she .. me ..no .. what?..how ..when? "

JOHNNY:"I've known for a while now, as for the how I learned a long time ago that sometimes you need to look underneath the underneath to find what you are looking for "

RON:"did you get that off a fortune cookie?"

JOHNNY:"no , so do you wanna buy anything"

RON:"just some strings and picks"

JOHNNY:"OK, here is your total, have a nice day and Ron.. dude think about it wouldn't it be awesome just to preform to the crowds and getting fans and best of all the groupies"

RON:"-sigh-, Johnny...I'll think about it OK man"

JOHNNY:"that's all I ask "

* * *

later...

the Ride home was surprisingly quiet, Ron stayed deep in thought through the whole ride home  
the car slowed to a stop as they arrived at Bonnie's house, she opened the car door and noticed that Ron was still staring out into space

BONNIE:"Ron?,are you OK come on lets go inside " she said breaking him out of his daze

RON:"hm, oh OK" he said getting out of the car they headed into the house  
Ron had nothing to worry about seeing as Connie and Lonnie are at college and Bonnie's parents where on a business trip  
so there were no awkward situations can happen ,Ron sat on the couch looking into space in thought

BONNIE:"Ron, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly

RON:"hm oh nothing just thinking about what Johnny's Idea in the shop"

BONNIE:"well.. what was the Idea?"

RON:"well, he thinks that it would be a good idea if some of the other music club members and myself started a Band"

BONNIE:"seriously?"

RON:"yeah, but I'll have to look into some stuff before I do it though"

BONNIE:"that sounds like a good Idea"

RON:"does it?. or is it too far fetch, I mean the guy is talking about groupies and stuff and that's all good for the Ron-man but.."

BONNIE :"you don't think its going to pan out huh "

RON :"no!, its just that I'm kinda afraid that it won't and more afraid that it does , I mean I used to fight super villains like Dr. Drakken , and Dementor, and most recently Monkey fist,what if they come after me while I'm in a concert or something of that nature, I don't want peoples lives to be at risk "

BONNIE :"I understand that. but you have to at least put your best foot forward and try "

RON:"OK I guess I could try it, so... what do you want for lunch ?"

BONNIE:"anything you cook is fine with me, then when we finish you can model me your new clothes "

* * *

WITH KIM

meanwhile, while Ron and Bonnie had lunch, Kim was in the process of getting some shocking news

KIM:"so, what do you need to tell me that's so important "

MONIQUE:"Kim girl.. you will never believe who I saw at the mall and with who l saw them with. "

KIM:"you said that on the phone "

MONIQUE:"oh ... well here it is ...I saw ...(Kim leans forward) Ron with Bonnie at the mall"

KIM:(shocked)"WHAT!!, come again no, Ron as in my Ron as in my best friend "

MONIQUE:"**FORMER **best friend..remember he basically said he was done being your best friend "

KIM:"oh please that's just Ron over reacting, he just needs to calm down he's probably at home playing video games"

MONIQUE:"uh huh, I bet he's at Bonnie's house "

KIM :"no he wouldn't do that to me "

MONIQUE:"go and check"

KIM:"I will, Wade can you use the tracking device to tell me where Ron is right now" she asked calling Wade on her Kimmunicator

WADE:"sure , but I really think we should tell him about the implant I mean its an invasion of privacy "

KIM:"now Wade!"

WADE:"fine, there he is " he said bringing up Ron's location up on a G.P.S map

KIM:"wait... tha.. that's Bonnie's house WHY is he in BONNIE'S HOUSE!"

MONIQUE:"I told you so"

WADE:"well I can hack into her security system and we can see along and possibly hear depending on the system"

KIM:"do that"she said as she took wire jacks out of the Kimmunicator and plugged them on to her TV outlet so she could see it better

MONIQUE :"Kim there is something you gotta know, its about Bonnie she did it...she changed his wardrobe "

KIM:(shocked)"what... no that .. that's not possible how could she manage to do that when YOU and I have failed ...repeatedly"

MONIQUE:"I know, and man can the Boy shape up you should see him now " she said as the tv started to show live footage of Bonnie's house (-an-=on t.v)

-BONNIE-:"anything you cook is fine with me, then when we finish you can model me your new clothes"

KIM:"oh that bitch"

MONIQUE:"SHH!"

-RON-:"hm I don't know about the second activity but the food will be ready in like an hour" he said taking off his jacket leaving him with only the two sleeveless undershirts, a white silk cotton like sleeve on his left arm and the left leather glove

KIM:"whoa when did he get muscles and that torso and .. are those abs? "

MONIQUE:"oh yeah our boy gotta up grade"

KIM:"that can not be Ron "

MONIQUE:"why because he looks better then Josh right now "

KIM:"ye.. no it's just that, i doesn't really look like him I mean Ron does not have muscles and look at the hair "

MONIQUE:"no that is Ron I still hang out with him, so I know how he looks like he hasn't cut his hair in like three months and he told me and Felix that he joined the swim team along with some clubs like Martial arts and gymnastics "

KIM:"no way, Ron and sports that doesn't even go together "

MONIQUE:(agitated)"you really have to pay more attention to other things then making out with Josh,and if you want proof just ask you father he coaches the swim team when he doesn't have a project going in the space center "

KIM:"wait..really "

MONIQUE:"yes, Kim I've been to the swimming competitions and I've seen Ron in action he's pretty good he wins even when slightly with a disadvantage then the others due to the fact that he has to wear that sleeve that you see there and IF you need more proof that it is Ron over there whats that little thing sitting on Bonnie's lap and eating cheese ?"

Kim looked at the screen and indeed saw the little hairless animal on Bonnie's lap

KIM:"that's ...Rufus"

MONIQUE:"yep" a few minutes later they saw Ron come back into the room

-RON-:"food will be ready in a bit, you need anything? "

-BONNIE-:"yeah, feeling a little tense can you help me ?"

-RON-:"sure" he walked over and proceeded to rub her shoulders

-BONNIE-:"mm that feels so.. good yes like that, to the left yeah that's been bugging me all day "

-RON-:"oh I can tell, come on lets go to your room where the table is and well get all that fixed OK, Rufus watch the food OK " Bonnie got up from the couch and left to her room with Ron leaving Rufus with a look of heaven on his face after eating a big piece of cheese

-RUFUS-:"hik OK" he said as they went up the stairs down the hall and into Bonnie's room

KIM:(shocked)"did he ... did they just "

MONIQUE:"yep they went into her room and closed the door"

Kim quickly sprang into action and called Wade

KIM:"Wade patch us to the camera in Bonnie's room "

WADE:"I can't, Bonnie doesn't have a security camera in her room. she has a web cam on her computer but its on a totally different server it'll take to long for me to connect to that server do to the tight security on it "

KIM:"so you can't do anything "

WADE:"as of right now no"

KIM:"damn it!!,well connect to her web cam NOW!! i don't care do it now " suddenly she turned her head to the screen at the sound of moaning

-BONNIE-:"ooh yeah... OH YEAH right there yes!.. "

MONIQUE:"oh you don't think that they.."

-RON-:"so you like that huh"

-BONNIE-:"OOH you bet I do oh f-..."static suddenly sprung and cut Bonnie off in between her sentence

MONIQUE:"OK so they are .. I gotta get me some of those massages... seriously if those, "Monique stopped her sentence short when she saw Kim's angry face and burning acid green eyes

KIM:(pissed)"THEY CAN NOT, THEY ARE NOT AND THEY WILL NEVER!!,he belongs to ME!!"

MONIQUE:"you keep telling yourself that . you can't have it all Kim" she said seriously starting to doubt if going over to Kim's house to tell her about Ron and Bonnie was a good idea as the live footage of Bonnie's room came up and showed Bonnie going into a sit up position with Ron's hands massaging the sides of her back and almost touching the side of her boobs(you know where Back and boobs connect yeah that)

* * *

RON'S P.O.V

_RON:(thought)'wow I can not believe this, here I am with my life long friend Bonnie in her room (like always when not with a certain red head)  
giving her a massage all the while at risk at coping a feel which could send her through the roof and beyond'  
_for as long as he'_s_ known her Bonnie has always been the independent girl trying to make herself to be better then her sisters and Kim

and when he would find Himself with out a friend to talk to or when he couldn't go home because his parents were frequently out of town or Kim _was _too busy he would go to either Bonnie or the tweebs,  
and he would always be there for her when she needed him and she didn't second guess him or make him not want to do it for any other reason she would always say"go ahead and give it a try it you might like it, its up to you _" _

RON(thought cont):'_where Kim would be the same but the minute a cute face came or a it was one thing or another she would just side line me ,for the first time I feel like I can actually be me and not some screw up to help someones reputation  
_

BONNIE:"Ron, that feels so.. good you won't believe what the day has been like "

RON:"well ... tell me about it "

Bonnie then tells Ron about her week.

RON:"well it seems like to me that if Brick doesn't treat you like you want and deserve to be treated then you should leave him "

BONNIE :"but what will other people think"

RON:"Bonnie what's my motto "

BONNIE:"never be normal "

RON:"and that being my motto, you think that I'd care what others think of me and besides you rule the 'food chain' so what if you break up with Brick, now come on lets go check on the food something tells me that Rufus is in a self induce cheese coma, " he said leaving the room so that Bonnie can put her shirt on (she only had her bra on )

as she came out of her room, Ron suddenly jerked forward and on to the floor withering in pain

BONNIE:"RON!, what's wrong what happened"

RON:"AAAHRG!!, my head...ARRRGH my neck...pain ... can't mm...move."

BONNIE:"hold on I'll get the phone and call 911 for an ambulance OK just hold on!"

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V

while Ron was in searing paralyzing pain, Kim was arguing with Monique, unaware of the current situation

KIM:"I have no idea what you mean"

MONIQUE:"what I mean is that you can't have Josh and Ron so what if Bonnie is dating Ron you have Josh "

KIM:"HE CAN'T!, **SHE**! is my high school nemesis and **HE** is MY! best friend"

MONIQUE:"**FORMER**!, get it right girlfriend and regardless that doesn't make him your property"

before Kim can retort Wade popped up on Kim's television

WADE:"KIM!, we have a problem take a look" he said showing live footage of Ron being carried into an ambulance with Bonnie by his side

MONIQUE:"what happened!!"

WADE:"I'll rewind the footage" he said bringing up the footage of Ron collapsing on the floor withering and Bonnie running to his side

KIM:(pissed)"WHAT DID SHE DO TO HIM!!" she said jumping to conclusions

WADE :"I ran a scan of him based on the footage and I hacked into the radio frequencies and overheard that he has searing pain in the back of the neck and in his cranium meaning Bonnie couldn't have done anything to him to leave him in that condition" he said as Monique rushed out of the house

KIM :"Monique where are you going ?"

MONIQUE:"to the hospital!" she said rushing out

WADE:"Kim we are in serious trouble, I checked the scan and I found out what caused Ron to collapse"

KIM:"and?, what was it ?"

WADE:"it was the tracking implant"

KIM:"what!?, what do you mean !!"

WADE:"I told you it was risky and that we should have told him about it, the implant over heated and malfunctioned,right now its attacking his nerve system with any luck he won't come out paralyzed in this ordeal or worse a vegetable or of course dead "

KIM:"I can't believe this, Wade give me the update on on his condition when it comes I have to go and get ready for my date"

WADE:"SERIOUSLY?! ...Ron is lying in the hospital because of our wrong doing and your going on a..." Wade was interrupted by Kim shutting off the kimmunicator

* * *

HOSPITAL

while Kim was getting ready for her date,Ron was being wheeled into the hospital by paramedics and rushed to the ER with Bonnie not far behind she quickly called the Stoppables to tell them what happened , an hour later they got Ron into the operating room to take care of the problem the operation was a success of course that's what you can expect when the lead surgeon is Anne Possible, so here they were 3 hours later in a waiting room,  
cold white walls dull of any real emotion were staring back at her as she waited the clock was going agonizingly slow and the two people who she saw as a second set of parents no matter how inattentive they are in their own son's life,

trying so hard not to crack under the test of patients while she was doing everything in her will power to not go into that operating room and demand answers,no she won't do that because she is Bonnie Rockwaller,

and if there is one think that her father always told her is that Rockwallers don't show weakness, EVER!. FINALLY ten minutes later Anne came into the waiting room to update them on Ron's condition

BONNIE:"how is he, how's Ron!?" she asked rushing up to Dr. Possible

ANNE:"he is stable but at this point I don't know what the out come will be "

MIRIEL:"well what happened to make him collapse in pain like that ?"

ANNE:"well it seems to have been a sort of implant or some kind of chip "that being said both of Ron's parents look down with shock anger and remorse with horror rolled all into one

Bonnie had a look of pure horror and sorrow on her face

Anne knowing the reason for the looks said the only thing she could at the time

ANNE:"I am truly deeply sorry"

BONNIE:"can.. can we see him now"

ANNE:"right this way"she said leading them in to Ron's room

when they got they saw that was laying on a vertical bed and currently facing the ground (AN:if you've seen "Dragon" and you've seen that part after Bruce Lee's fight with that tiger style guy and Linda tells him she's pregnant with Brandon that's the bed Ron is on)

Anne then proceeded to turn the bed right side up and unstrap the Velcro strapped across his forehead  
after which Bonnie and his parents where immediately by is bedside

his parents on his right and Bonnie on his left,and so the waiting game began...

* * *

MEANWHILE ...

Monique had just arrived to the hospital and was now in the building all the while trying to find an excuse as to why she was there,

MONIQUE:"what am I going to say when they ask me how or why I am there "

JOHNNY:"you should tell them the truth" he said as Monique jumped 5 feet into the air startled at his sudden appearance

MONIQUE:"hey... Johnny boy uh whats up, why are you here "

JOHNNY:"I had a feeling something was up, that and I called Ron's house and his mom told me that he was in the hospital before she rushed out of the house, what about you ? "

MONIQUE:"oh um ...I .I called Bonnie's house to work on a project but her mom says that she was at the hospital "

JOHNNY:"OK, so lets go inside then" he said walking inside almost leaving her behind

MONIQUE:(thought)'how did He appear out of no where like that, wow look at that nice ass' she then snapped out of her thoughts to see that he was already near the elevator

MONIQUE:"hey, wait up!! "

* * *

RON'S P.O.V

it was dark everything was dark all he could remember was searing-stabby pain in the back of his head and neck suddenly it was like the lights came on, he looked around to find that he was in a hall way with many doors he walked forward looking at each door he past by suddenly he saw through the corner of his eye,  
a figure coming down the hall he looked closer to see that it was actually himself at 8 years old he saw that his hands were in bad shape they looked fractured almost broken, Ron approached his younger self with ease and caution

RON:"hey...you OK?"

Ron's counter part looked up at him with teary eyes they held sorrow, a bit of anger but what you can really see in his eyes was fear and a whole lot of it

LIL-RON:"you you have to get away... she .. she's coming for me, she. hurt me she hurt us"

almost immediately Ron knew what his counter part meant, he remembered when he was that age it started when he was six and started to learn piano he was excited at first, his piano teacher was Ms. Doberman  
she had brown hair brown eyes and looked around 26 to 37 she seemed nice at first but that was only when his mother was around when his parents were gone like to work or for the weekends she would have him doing piano drills till his fingers bled and if he made a mistake she would drop the piano key cover on his hands, not so hard as to break his fingers though, she would then hit him on his hands with the metal part of her belt that she always carried, under her care she would starve him beat him and also touch him inappropriately especially when he would shower.

it continued for 2 years until one day Bonnie dropped by unexpectedly with her mother by her side and heard what was going on inside Holly Rockwaller never moved so fast when she heard his screams she literally kicked down the door and went after the woman only to have her escape but not before giving her one hell of a beating Ron had stayed in Bonnie's house for the remainder of the weekend he never spoke to his parents about it, maybe forgot to mention it to them or they never brought it up, no one knows, but ever since then every time Ron would play the piano you could see tears sliding down his face.

RON:"you have nothing to worry about she is not going to hurt us anymore that lady is long gone and she is never coming back to hurt us ever again"

LIL RON:"really!?, are you sure?"

RON:"yep, trust me she is not coming back, now how do I get out of here exactly ?"

LIL RON:" come on this way!!" he said launching himself into a run Ron not wanting to be left behind quickly followed his young counter part , down the hall and across various corners until finally they stopped in front of a huge metal door Ron looked at the door unsure of what he should do then he looked at his counter part only to see that he was no longer there

so having no other choice he went in...

END OR RON'S P.O.V

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V HOSPITAL ROOM

Bonnie looked up at the door to see Johnny and Monique arrive into the hospital room  
JOHNNY:"yo" he said with a smile and two finger wave salute

BONNIE:(thought)_'are his eyes smiling to?'_

BONNIE :"um ... what are you two doing here "

JOHNNY:"oh I called Ron's house and his mom told me he was here before heading out the house, where are his parents anyway"

BONNIE:"they went to get coffee and something to eat" she said looking at them she then turned to Monique as to say 'well?'

MONIQUE:"oh, well I called your house to work on the project and well your mom told me "

BONNIE:"he collapsed in my house, he couldn't move... he came over to work on the project and he offered to cook dinner then it happened he collapsed withering in pain I quickly called the ambulance and here we are" she said telling them a revised summery of what happened

MONIQUE:"uh I'm going to get a soda"she said leaving the room Johnny had moved to Ron's left side and sat next to Bonnie who was staring intensely at Ron's gloved hand

JOHNNY:"so... I bet this isn't how you wanted to spend the day with your best friend huh"

and just as it had been with Ron , she turned her head so fast that again you could swear on saint Oprah that her neck would break

BONNIE:(shock)"wha... me ...Ron ... what are you talking about we ... are not...(Johnny raises eye brow) OK yeah we are friends the best of friends, how did you know"

JOHNNY:"well as I told Ron at the store, I learned a long time ago that you need to look underneath the underneath to find what your looking for"

BONNIE:"is that from a fortune cookie?"

JOHNNY :"you know he asked the same thing ?"he stated with a chuckle he laid his hand on hers which was on top of Ron's left hand, suddenly with out any warning Ron's left arm started glowing a bright white flash covers the room Bonnie opened her eyes to find that Johnny was on the floor trying to regain his balance and sight she looked over to see the Nero arm changing back into its scared form along with the glove.

JOHNNY:"you OK Bonnie?"

BONNIE:"yeah, are you OK ?"

JOHNNY:"yeah, what was that exactly? "

BONNIE:"uh um I don't know?"

she said blinking rapidly to adjust her eyes closing her eyes again she started to recall some thing it looked like a statue of a fox with feminine curves a word suddenly popped into her head

**Vixen Transmutation : level one**** :"PROTOTYPE"**

then her mind flooded with information of what this..power can do

JOHNNY:"Bonnie are you sure your OK ?"

remembering that she still had her eyes closed she opened them to see him staring at her worriedly

BONNIE:"yeah, just trying to adjust my eyes "

JOHNNY:"oh, well I'm gonna go see what happened to Monique" he said leaving the room  
seeing that he was gone Bonnie closed the door went back next to Ron sat down closed her eyes and focused

the instructions played in her head like a movie she'd have to touch a person to get their form and memories or kill them or she could just think of them to turn into them with out getting their memories she then noticed that she had touched both Ron and Johnny earlier when that flash of light went off, so she started to focus she could feel her body change to the molecular level shifting and moving and changing until finally it stopped ,

she was then bombarded with his memories the good ones as well as the bad ones which left such an impact that she had to grip the arm rest of the chair when it was complete she looked at her hands in shocked they looked identical to the ones on the bed except for the lack of burns

BONNIE :"_ I did it _" she said in Ron's tone of voice. she then looked herself over  
and noticed that she was still wearing her own clothes afraid that some one may come in she quickly ran into the bathroom  
and closed the door . she was startled when she saw his face in the mirror rather than her own she then looked her current form over her eyes stopped at the lower portion of the form trying her hardest to resist she turned her head away but due to curiosity getting the better of her she failed

she took the waist bands of her pants and in one fluid motion pulled them down to her ankles and stared

BONNIE:(shock)"_oh. my. god !, now that is totally both so un-kosher and out of this world_ _." _she said in Ron's tone of voice

BONNIE:(thought)'_Kim you made the biggest mistake of your life letting Ron slip through your fingers , I just wish you were here so that that I can rub it in your face , wow what a beauty' _

she was still gazing at IT when his parents came it into the room and knocked on the bathroom door

MIRIEL:"Bonnie. honey are you in there ?"

not trusting her own voice she just muttered out a mm hm

as she started to shift and change back to her normal appearance she was grunting in pain but on the other side of the door she sounded as she was just grunting in ...frustration

MIRIEL :"oh Bonnie dear is your lunch not sitting well?, you should have more fiber in your diet along with skim milk it will do you wonders trust me "

on the other side of the wall she rolled her eyes in annoyance

after a few minutes she was back to her normal self to avoid suspicion she flushed the toilet and stuck her hand under running water a few minutes later she came out and looked at Mrs. Stoppable who looked at her as to say ' you OK?'

BONNIE:"I am fine now thank you "

MIRIEL:" well that's good dear" she said as Bonnie went back to Ron's side

over the next weeks Bonnie would either head to class or go home to shower then it right back to the hospital

Johnny would also stop by and chat with Bonnie and even Ron even though he wasn't sure Ron was listening,  
Monique, Felix and surprisingly Tara would also drop by to visit him and leave him gifts and cards and homework the routine continued until one day..

* * *

it was around 11:30AM the nurses in Middleton General where going about their jobs the doctors where making there rounds everything was calm when suddenly

RON:"AAAARRRGHAAAAAAAH!!"

immediately 5 nurses and 2 doctors went into Ron's room to see what was happening when they got there they saw Ron struggling against the straps and screaming his head off like no tomorrow the nurses sprang into action

DOCTOR:"give him five C.C'S of morphine STAT!, some one get " he yelled prompting one of the nurses to run out the hall way and search for who showed up five minutes later

ANNE:"what's going on, what happened"

DOCTOR:"we don't know he just started screaming his head off and struggling against the straps ..WHERE IS THAT MORPHINE!!" he yelled getting a nurses to inject the morphine into the IV with in minutes Ron settled down after which the doctors began to run a few tests a few seconds later his parents walked in curious and worried as to what the commotion was

EUGENE:"what is going on here?" he asked out loud getting Anne's attention

ANNE :"Gene, Miri follow me please"

* * *

with BONNIE

as she walked out of her class and headed to lunch with Tara, Hope and Marcella she looked around the corridors looking at the students that passed her by with indifference until she saw a certain redhead kissing her boyfriend

BONNIE:(thought)_'I can't believe it it's like she doesn't care about what happened to Ron__'_ she was brought out of her thoughts when she felt her cell phone vibrating quickly looking at the screen she see's that she has a text message

as she was opening her text message Johnny walks by and greets her to see that she has a look of shock on her face , seeing her friend in such a state Tara starts to get worried

TARA :"Bonnie? what's wrong what happened ? " she asked with out getting a response

JOHNNY:"Bonnie what's up did you get bad news or something?"

BONNIE "no ... I didn't" she said turning the phone so Johnny could see the message it said :

'come quick to hospital Ron out of coma '- Miri

Johnny then got the same look on his face then turned to Bonnie and asked

JOHNNY:"what are you waiting for, lets go" he said as they took off running only to stop at Bonnie's locker

BONNIE:"wait let me get something first"she said opening her locker to pull out... Rufus

since the incident Rufus stayed over at Bonnie's house to keep her company,it wasn't a problem since her sisters were away at college

BONNIE:"come on Rufus, we're going to go see Ron " she said making Rufus jump with joy

JOHNNY:"come on!!" he said as they took off running

as they got to they exit they were stopped by Mr. Barkin

BARKIN:"hold it!, where do you think you two are going in such a hurry?? "

having found no good way to say it she showed him the text message

after taking a minute he finally said

BARKIN:"well what are you waiting for lets go, don't worry about your classes I'll explain it to your teachers , LET'S MOVE!!" he said shocking them both

BONNIE:"um OK" and with that they left the building

* * *

HOSPITAL

when they arrived to Ron's room they saw the doctors finishing up the tests and leaving they looked towards the corner and see Dr. Possible

BONNIE :"how is he, how's Ron"

ANNE :"he's fine he just woke up but I don't think he will be able to walk for a while "

JOHNNY:"well can we go see him?"

ANNE :"sure" she said letting them enter his room

as they went in Bonnie immediately went to his left next to his mother and father who where already there , Johnny and Mr. Barkin went to his right

BONNIE:"Ron, Ron are you OK? um I uh brought Rufus for you you see he was kinda staying with me while you where here "

RON:"thank you Bon-Bon I appreciated it , hey Rufus old buddy " he said with his eyes closed

hearing his name Rufus popped out of Bonnie's pocket and on to the bed

RUFUS:"hic .. hey!!"

JOHNNY:"hey man how are you feeling ?"

RON:"like I got hit in the head with a building "

BARKIN :"you'll be fine Stoppable, you'll see that you'll be back to normal in no time swim up a storm for the championship"

RON:"well that's going to be a problem Mr.B because you see, I can walk and all but .....I can't see " he said opening his eyes to reveal

that his once Brown eyes were now a sea of pale bluish gray, the state of his eyes shocked every one in the room except his parents whom he had told when he first opened his eyes, they didn't tell Anne yet because she would then tell his visitors and he wanted to tell them.

BONNIE:"oh my god, Ron ..."

RON:"its OK Bon-Bon"

BONNIE:"NO IT'S NOT OK!!, your blind and we still don't know what put you here " she cried out hugging his arm

JOHNNY:"dude...that's heavy man but how do you know where we are in the room and how did you know that Mr. B is here since he never said he was? "

RON:"that's easy Johnny my man ears and nose, my ears tell me where you are and my nose tells me who's here it's like my other senses got a power boost"

BARKIN:"Stoppable I gotta say that's impressive "

RON:"thanks Mr.B" he said as a man in a suit came in he had brownish red hair and wore red sunglasses and walked with a fold up cane showing them that he too was blind (YES, oh come on like you didn't expect this when I had Ron go blind) he walked up to the bed and placed his hand on Ron's shoulder

MAN:"hello my name is Matt Murdock I'm a lawyer, I am here to help you Ron "

Ron turned to where the man had his shoulder

RON:"well that's nice and all but I don't think I need a lawyer"

MATT:"oh you. you don't know " it was at this point that Anne came in to see how Ron was doing

ANNE:"hello Ron how are you today"

RON:"good, blind but good " he said shocking Anne with his news before she could ask he continued

RON:"yeah, before we continue can you tell me what happened please" he said looking at where he thought she was giving Anne a good look at the state of his eyes

ANNE(sigh):"OK, you suffered an attack to your nervous system and well that caused you to go into a coma along with mild paralysis and it probably caused you to go blind "

Ron brought his head down and then redirected his gaze back to where he guessed Anne was

RON :"well what caused it ?"

ANNE:"um well you see Ron what caused it was some sort of what I think is a tracking implant it was placed in between the neck and the brain, it malfunctioned and started attacking your nerves "

Ron's face went through a cycle of emotion sorrow, pain, anger and rage lots of rage, feeling his client's distress Matt leaned in to calm him down

MATT:"Ron calm down, this is why I'm here if you know who did this to then we can put them away for life by means of world court (you know the court where they put away people for war crimes)because what they did to you could be considered a war crime as it is against your right as a human being "

ANNE:"well I don't know if this will help but there is an engraving on the implant. W.L700"

RON:"I have never heard or seen that code or...oh no"

EUGENE:"what is it son?"

RON:"I need my kimmunicator"

MATT:"your what ?"

RON:"my kimmunicator, its in my pants pocket "

Johnny quickly sprang into action going into the closet and pulling out Ron's baggy leather pants

JOHNNY :"here you go, and once again nice pants "

RON:"thanks, I got them an extra size because I like the leg room and it's good for Rufus" he said puling out his Kimmunicator

turning the device over he started to feel the back and sure enough there was an engraving, he felt it every corner every curve W.L650

RON:(whispering)" bastard, bitch " he said as tears started to go down his face

BONNIE:"Ron..."

RON:(whisper)"they took heaven from me " he said with a sob as Bonnie held him close

the rest of the people in the room stared in sadness at the sight before them a little while later Anne took her leave having other patients to attend Johnny left having the need to go to the bathroom Mr Barkin took his leave stating that he had to write a report so that Ron could receive some accommodations for when he returns to school, Mr. and Mrs Stoppable went to the Cafe to get something to eat and to bring Ron something to eat and drink,

leaving only Ron, Bonnie, Mr. Murdock and a sleeping Rufus

at this moment in time Ron felt nothing but pain sorrow and anger. He wasn't kosher due to the fact that he ate Bueno Nacho like there was no tomorrow every day, but he was still a very spiritual person and if there was one thing he believed in it was heaven and now having unintentionally committed a sin he felt that he had been robbed ..big time and no matter how many times he repents he feels he would never get the chance to go to heaven. What made it worse is that the act was committed by the very two people that he had come to trust and care for and for one of the two even love.

Bonnie, hated seeing him like this she hated seeing him suffer, seeing him so..broken she wished that she could just take his pain away at times  
looking at the kimmunicator that he was basically crushing in his hands  
BONNIE(thought):"_if she did this to him I will personally give . her. hell to pay_".

Matt Murdock has '_seen_' and done many things, he has seen innocent men and woman locked away, Imprisoned for a crime they did not commit he has battled against muggers murders and rapists and even killed under the circumstances by day he may be a regular attorney but by night he was something more he was judge. jury and at times executioner but no matter how many times he becomes Dare Devil he can bare to see his clients suffer and this case was no exception,

he knew who Ron Stoppable was, he knew Ron used to be Kim Possible's side kick, and he himself knew what the boy was capable of he was in the area when Kim and Ron where in New York City stopping Drakken's latest scheme,  
he saw through his radar vision how the boy flipped and evaded every goon that came after him even going as far as to make them hurt themselves which was every impressive indeed,when his contacts(Yamanouichi told the Chaste) told him what happened to Ron he immediately flew to Colorado to see if indeed he needed help hearing about it was one thing but to seen him like this now made Matt feel a great sadness toward the Boy.

MATT:"Ron..do you know who did this to you? "

RON:(whisper )"yes...it was Kim and Wade, Wade would make devices for Kim to use on missions so I'm guessing he made the implant and implanted it when I wasn't looking or she did it her self, the thing is I know Wade and this isn't his style but there are two things he's afraid of his computers and systems braking down and an angry Kim Possible"

BONNIE:"THAT BITCH!!!"

RON:"Bon-Bon stop not right now OK just not right now" he said his voice weary and weak

Bonnie was about to protest but decided against it"

MATT:"well I better head back to my hotel I have to get started on the paper work oh and Ron"

RON:"yes?"

MATT:"here this is something to help you get around, and hopefully help you if and when you decide to go back into the hero biz"he said giving Ron a collapsible cane much like his own except where Matt's cane is red and kind of a silver-ish white color on the bottom,Ron's was blue on the top with black on the bottom

RON:"thank you but I don't think I can get back into the hero biz after this" he said taking the cane with his left hand , with is thumb touching Matt's knuckles and there it happened in a flash Ron had a new ability which showed up in the back of his mind it was in the form of a sculpture that looked like a pair of demonic eyes

_**EYES OF THE DEVIL**_

Bonnie who was just opening her eyes looked around in startled shock

Matt Murdock saw Ron's arm changing through his echo-vision,

MATT:"well I have to say that felt weird"

RON:"wait, I...I can see"

BONNIE(shock):"WHAT!"

RON:"yeah, it's like I can see but not like I used too it's weird and... "

MATT:"it's called Echolocation your vision relies on sound your eyes are literally a sonar system"

RON:"wait so this means that you ...can see?"

MATT:"in a way, yes though i can just see like outlines of faces and sound trails, I can't read unless it's braille and I can't type with out a special keyboard along with a program that can read text to me and I can't see colors "

BONNIE:"but he can still see thought right, that's what matters "

MATT:"of course but flashes and sometimes just flickers he'll really be able to see when it rains, trust me on that Ron for a few minutes to an hour tops, it'll be like you never lost your sight"

RON:"that's awesome and all but I don't know if I can still got back into the hero biz I mean who ever heard of a blind hero or super hero for that matter ?"

Matt Murdock chuckled at his question,

MATT:"you'd be surprised, well I have got to get going , it's getting late and I have to go to the hotel, Ron I'll call your for the trial proceedings and stuff OK Ron"

RON:"OK" he said as his lawyer left

BONNIE:"Ron, are you OK"

RON:"no... to tell you the truth Bonnie I am really not OK, and it's not just that I lost my sight and all it's just that I'm tired of everything I'm officially done with Middleton "

BONNIE:"what are you saying Ron"

RON:"I'm saying that I don't want to be in Middleton anymore!"

BONNIE:"you want to leave Middleton?, but why and where will you go"

RON:"I don't know but when I find a place that I need to be and a good reason to stay there then I'll go and as for the why I have nothing keeping me here anymore and can you Imagine what people will be saying every time I go to temple on Saturdays, talking behind my back they already did it when I went on missions, so I know what's going to happen when this gets out "

BONNIE:"nothing keeping you here?, what about your parents, school ...what about me!?"

RON:"I can always transfer out , when have my parents ever been my parents and what can I say Bon-Bon we may be friends but we can never tell any one we can't be seen together that would cause both of us a lot of grief and it's not like we 're dating or something cause you know that can't happen"

BONNIE:(voice breaking) "but why not,would that be so bad?"

RON:"no, in fact I would like it very much but you know it won't work, the food chain Bonnie..."

BONNIE:"TO HELL WITH THE FOOD CHAIN!!, I never wanted it... I don't need it!" she cried as he pulled her into a hug and on to his bed so the she would lay next to him

RON:"even if you throw away the food chain we would still have problems remember your still a cheerleader and last I remember the football jocks don't like non football players to be with the cheerleaders" he said as she sobbed into his chest

BONNIE:(muffled/sobbing)" please... don't leave me "

RON:"oh Bonnie we don't even know when or where I'll go but you know that I will always call or write to your right? and just because I'm gone doesn't mean that we that we will never see each other again right?"

BONNIE(muffled):"yeah.." she said has her breathing rhythm calmed and slowed to a constant softness, letting him know that she had fallen asleep

thinking of nothing better to do Ron, decided to also take a nap

* * *

meanwhile

while exiting the bathroom and getting some sodas out of the vending machine Johnny walked back to Ron's room  
as he walked down the hall back to Ron's room he saw Matt Murdock walking the opposite end, as he continued to walk toward Ron's room  
he stopped right in front of the lawyer to talk to him

JOHNNY:"hey um just want to say that I think it's really cool that you can help Ron in his time of need "

MATT"don't mention it, it's what I do"

JOHNNY:"but what I don't get is why would a lawyer from New York City fly to Colorado to help some one with their injustice before they knew that said injustice had been committed on them "

MATT:"my employers are interested in Ron's Future and have put time and effort in trying to get in contact with him, they are also curious about you Mr. Imuzuka, yes we know your name and background "

something in Johnny's head went off telling him that something was a little off about the lawyer

JOHNNY:"oh really like what ?"

MATT:"like the fact that you hide underneath a illusion to change your appearance I think you would call it a "henge" and that your country of birth is not the US or Japan for that matter but some where past the rising sun and Iga mountains, make no mistake Mr. Imuzuka we are not your enemy for we have a common friend in Ron, the council of shadows is just curious as to why you are here and not in your village "

JOHNNY:"that's my business and mine alone"

MATT:"well when you need any help with that business go to the Yamanouichi School they will help you " he said as he walked away

Johnny watched him as he left before going back to Ron's

JOHNNY:(thought)"_I better look into that school when ever the council of shadows is involved it's never a good sign, I know one thing though I am not going back not after what they did not after what she did and besides I still have a certain someone to find" _he thought as he walked back into Ron's room

* * *

in the following weeks it was a bit difficult to get back into the swing of things first things first, he had to learn how to walk again which oddly enough didn't take long thanks to the Mystical Monkey Power, a few more weeks later he was back to his work out routine not letting his blindness get in the way as much as he could, however using the Nero arm wasn't difficult at all after the incident the only difference now was that he had Rufus make sure he was at the right place after which he would confirm it, the biggest challenge came when Ron went back to school,

he couldn't "see" them but he could see their projections and he could hear them they were talking about how he looked though its understandable seeing as Bonnie picked out his outfits, and not to mention that he was wearing sunglasses and had a fold up cane

RANDOM GIRL ONE:"is that stoppable? who knew he could get ripped"

RANDOM GIRL TWO:"I love what he's wearing he looks like one of the guys from the club banana catalog , but what's up with the cane and and sunglasses?"

RANDOM GIRL THREE:"I think he's like blind because he's moving like my aunt does "

RANDOM GUY ONE:"no way Stoppable 's blind what do you think happened "

RANDOM GUY TWO:"I don't know man all I know is that the loser got dealt a rough hand"

Ron ignored them as he passed by heading to his next class he didn't have to worry about bumping into Kim due to the fact that he asked Barkin to change his schedule so now instead of having five classes with Bonnie he only has two and instead of having two classes with Johnny he has five and none with Kim in between classes he goes to the library where some one was appointed by the state to teach him how two read Brail  
currently Rufus was guiding Ron to his next class.

RUFUS:"right, hnk left ... here"

RON:"thanks buddy "

* * *

MIDDLETON GENERAL

as he walked down the corridor he pulled out an envelop stopped turned to the left and knocked on the door, the door opened to reveal Dr. Anne Possible

ANNE:"oh hello Mr. Murdock what can I do for you today?"

MATT:"nothing just came to drop this off " he said as he gave her the envelop

ANNE:"what is this?" she asked as she opened it and started to read"a subpoena? for my daughter ?"

MATT:"yes, my client is suing her for his injuries and human rights violation"

ANNE:"what do you mean "

MATT:"Ron told me that Kim had the tracking device implanted on him and since the id code on his Kimmunicator matches the works of one Wade Load who of course will also receive a subpoena, it is my duty to inform you that my client is suing your daughter for damages, court appearance date is on the paper good day "having said what he needed to say he left, leaving Anne in a state of shock

* * *

MIDDLETON HIGH - 3 WEEKS LATER

every thing was starting to feel pretty normal again for Ron well except for the blindness and oh yeah the fact that he was walking with his lunch to a table and every one was watching every move he made as he walked he felt their eyes on him literally they didn't even talk they just looked so finally deciding that he had enough he stopped walking he looked at the crowd and

RON:"WHAT, YOU NEVER SEEN A BLIND GUY WALK ..WHAT!!!. OH AND IN CASE YOU'RE WONDERING I .CAN .HEAR . YOU!" he yelled as he continued walking and the people immediately go back to their own business, as he finally reached the table he sensed Johnny coming up from behind him

RON:"hey Johnny"

JOHNNY:"yo, so how are you liking your new classes Ron "

RON:"they're pretty good actually the best part is that home EC is the first class and even with me being blind I can still cook a five star meal and bake a cake " he said with a chuckle

JOHNNY:"yeah yeah yeah" he said as he looked up to see Monique and Felix coming toward them

JOHNNY:"hey man ..."

RON:"I know "

he could hear Monique practically drag Felix over

MONIQUE:"oh my god the Rumors where true tell us everything " she said as she sat down to eat with them

Ron then began to tell them everything that happened from start to finished, a little while later they all got up and went to the gym to catch Mr Barkin' s special announcement

as the whole student body poured into the gym, Ron started to wonder what this could all be about

as he looked out to where he guessed would be he could feel 2 pairs of eyes on him

one pair belonged to Bonnie and the other pair belonged to Kim

he could feel the curiosity in Kim's aura probably as to why he was the way he was now

RON:(thought)_;'she really needs to get her head back on straight and do other things then make out with monkey boy'_

he then felt Bonnie's aura and started to feel a bit of fear and yearning

RON:(thought)_'oh Bon-Bon, I wish there was another way '_

BARKIN:"OK people lets get started, this a special assembly to tell you all that for the next few weeks we will under go a student exchange program with our sister school in Japan "(Ron and Johnny do a double take) suddenly the doors burst open and a green kawasaki200X raced in and stopped at a screeching halt

BARKIN:"every one this is Hirotaka from the Yamanouichi school, (almost instantly almost all of the girls had hearts in their eyes) now! as you may know that to be an exchange student you must have a good GPA , perfect attendance, to tell you the truth I wouldn't be surprised if they selected Kim Possible to go to their school, now then the one who shall be going to the Yamanouichi school is ....(opens envelop ..shock) RON STOPPABLE!!"

the whole student body turned and faced Ron who just stood there looking very amused

RON:"sweet."

Ron despite his cool and calm demeanor at the moment was shocked to say the least he remembered something about an application to be an exchange student but he didn't think that they would actually pick him, the assembly surprisingly took what was left of the day leaving every one to go home or go to their club meetings or what ever practice they had, as he went to his locker to get ready to go home he sensed some one waiting for him by his locker and to his surprise it was Hirotaka

HIROTAKA:"Stoppable-San"

RON:"hey um Hirotaka right? well what can I do for you " as he walked over to his locker

HIROTAKA:"I was to give this to you when I arrived they are your tickets good luck in Yamanouichi " he said handing Ron an envelop until he saw that Ron was having a little trouble putting on his jacket, so he helped Ron put on his jacket and gave him his book bag he then gave Ron the tickets

RON:"thank you Hirotaka, and good luck here in Middleton" he said as he walked away leaving Hirotaka to his thoughts

HIROTAKA:(thought)_'so that is the chosen one hm?, I think my sister will like him, this will get interesting' _suddenly feeling a new presence he turned to say

HIROTAKA:"you know the invite is also opened to you, seeing as the council of shadows is very curious as to why you are here, and I must admit I am also curious as well"he said turning around to see Johnny standing there seemingly having appeared out of no where

JOHNNY:"thanks for the invite but like I told the lawyer, the reasons that I am here is my business and mine alone"

HIROTAKA:"dose anyone know that you are not who you say you are ?"

JOHNNY:"no and that is how it will stay until I tell them "

HIROTAKA:"I am just curious what level are you " he said as he looked at Johnny directly in the eyes

JOHNNY:"lets just say that because of their prejudice they never saw it convenient for me to go up in ranks"

HIROTAKA:"I'm sorry but it sounds kinda far fetch to me..." Hirotaka then found it very hard to breath it felt like something was strangling his very core he then looked over to Johnny to see what was going on he noticed something different in Johnny's eyes he didn't see the eyes of a killer some one who was ready to kill and ready to die at a moments notice he also notice that his eyes went from Brown to Blue and where shifting to a red color suddenly he saw his death in the back of his head in many different ways

JOHNNY:"I don't lie trust me when I tell you something next time and we won't have to go through this also.." suddenly he vanishes

Hirotaka looks around trying to see where he was only to feel a cold sharp blade on his neck causing him to freeze

JOHNNY:"... next time you want to know my skill level act like a regular Shinobi and challenge me to learn what I can do. oh and before I leave ... do you play any instruments ? " he said removing the blade form his neck

HIROTAKA:"dully noted, I play the drums,the violin and some base"

JOHNNY:"OK, meet me in the music room to discuss a few things you see I have this Idea and I am sure you can help me, and if you ever want to find out my skill level go to the school roof after school " he said walking away leaving a confused Hirotaka behind

HIROTAKA:(thought)_'he is strong he could possibly even give master sensei a run for his money'_

* * *

with Ron

as Ron walked out the school he could hear engines Roaring and he could hear a car come close real close and slow until it stopped in front of him he knew it was Bonnie

BONNIE:"hi"

RON:"hey"

BONNIE:"need a Ride?"

RON:"sure but can you give one to Johnny as well ?"

Bonnie was about to ask what he meant but stopped when she saw Johnny coming up behind Ron

BONNIE:"sure"

RON:"great, come on Johnny" he said as he approached the car and got in the front

JOHNNY:"uh what?"

RON:"did you forget that your helping me pack" he said with a bemused expression on his face

JOHNNY:"oh yeah I did " he said getting in the back seat and closing the door and starting a conversation as soon as Bonnie starts to drive, the drive to Ron's house took ten minutes after which they got out and headed into Ron's house and into his Room to help him pack his stuff while they packed he had stayed on his porch relax he turned his head to face his front door he could not sense his parents meaning they where not home

RON:(thought)"_it doesn't matter, hell they probably won't notice that I'm gone_" he thought when suddenly he felt some one coming.  
it was Kim

KIM:"Ron?" she says getting his attention he turned to where he thought she was

RON:"what do you want Kim?" he asked in a harsh tone of voice

KIM:"I just wanted to see what you where were up to, and I was also wondering about your new look"

RON:"new look?" he questioned raising an eyebrow

KIM:"yeah you know the hair, the glasses clothes and what's with the cane?"

RON:"new look.. NEW LOOK!! this is not a new look Kim its called BEING BLIND AND I HAVE YOU TO THANK FOR THAT!!!"

KIM:"me!!??! what do you mean me !!?"

RON:"you know what I mean, I KNOW ABOUT THE IMPLANT KIM!!" he yelled , Kim looks stunned and nervous all at the same time

KIM:"really...-ahem- h..how?"

RON:"your mother told me about it after she removed it, how could you do that to me!!" he yelled, if you were around the area you can feel the tension and probably crashed into it

KIM:"what you mean protect you " she said in an agitated smug tone

RON:"NO!, I mean how could you invade my privacy, how could you spy on me and HOW COULD YOU TAKE HEAVEN FROM ME!!"

KIM:"Ron what are you talking about it was just a tracker"

RON:"KIM!, I'm Jewish that means we can't do anything to our bodies or else we can't get into heaven AND YOU JUST TOOK THAT FROM ME!"he yelled as a solitary tear came down his face having heard the yelling both Johnny and Bonnie came out with Ron's suit case

KIM:"really Ron aren't you just blowing it a bit out of....." she couldn't finish what she was saying due to the fact that Bonnie had punched her in the face before she could finished

BONNIE:"don't you dare finish that sentence and slander my and Ron's beliefs K"

KIM:"since when are you friends with this slut Ron" she said spitting the blood out of her mouth

RON:(angry)"DON'T CALL HER THAT KIM! and if you must know Bonnie and I have been friends a long time "

KIM:"how long... it can't be longer then our friendship that would be impossible"

BONNIE:"actually it is possible I have known him longer by 48 hours "

KIM :"**WHAT!!**"

JOHNNY:"look we could spend the day arguing but we have to get going and you probably want to go and get back to your sissy boyfriend "

KIM:"who are you and MY BOYFRIEND IS NOT A SISSY!!"

JOHNNY:"my name is Johnny Imuzuka and yeah he is I even caught him looking at me in the locker room once it totally freaked me out anyway excususe us have a nice day " Johnny said quickly taking Ron's suit case and putting it in the car and dragging Bonnie and Ron into the car and taking off leaving a fuming angry Kim in his wake.

the ride to the air port had been uneventful with Bonnie and Ron in the back seat and Johnny driving after ten life long minutes Bonnie turns to Ron and asks the question that has been eating away at her

BONNIE:"this is it isn't it, this is what is going to get you away from Middleton and you are going to be staying there permanently isn't it "

RON:"yeah I guess it is but I won't be there for ever I just wont come back right away " he said softly to which her response was a near bone crushing hug

JOHNNY:"I don't mean to cut in but it's kinda hard not to hear being that we are not in a stretch limo and all but how long do you plan on staying?"

RON:"as long as I need to no more no less, don't worry though I thought up a few new songs that we could play as soon as you finish finding members that can play" he stated to which Johnny actually took his eyes off the road and in shock

JOHNNY:"really?!?!?!? no joke your in? "

RON:"yeah I'm in but what's the name of the band going to be?"

JOHNNY:"it's gotta be catchy how about LEAF7? "

RON:"LEAF 7 huh ok that sounds cool what's our genre going to be?"

JOHNNY:"well I figure a bit of everything "

RON:"that sounds good. and Bonnie can manage us " he said with a nod

BONNIE:"what!!"

JOHNNY:"I like it, she looks like she's all about business "

BONNIE:"excuse me ?"

RON:"come on, you have to admit it's true"

Bonnie looks toward the window in a huff proving them right

after fifteen minutes they finally arrive to the airport after five minutes they arived to his gate

JOHNNY:"well this is it isn't it"

RON:"yep and we are ready to go right Rufus?"

RUFUS:"YEAH!!"

JOHNNY:"I'll look you up when I visit in the summer" he said as they shared a manly hug

RON:"that's great " he said as they parted he then turned his attention to Bonnie only to feel her lips spontaneously on his and her hand on his ass making him jump when they finally parted lips he was too shocked to say anything

RON:"...what..hm ..ok?" he sputters mean while Bonnie giggles at his attempt to make a sentence

BONNIE:"well I always wanted to do that, and hopefully that will help you come back quickly" she said as Ron looked at her with a dumb look across his face

RON:"uh ok,so I guess I'll see you guys later" he said trying to get over his shock.

thirty minutes later he was in the air, looking at the echo projection of his fellow passengers some where quiet, some were loud, some were wierd, some were quite normal after a few long boring minutes he decided that since he had nothing better to do that he would take a nap

RON:(thought)_"I wonder what Japan would be like ...I hope it has Bueno Nacho"_he thought as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep

* * *

AN:FINALLY I'M DONE!!!, I had some trouble in that argument between Ron and Kim so I decided to just leave it short, the whole concept of the chip was actually bubbatech's who is awesome in every sense of the word when it comes to KP fics ,so go check them out his latest one Knights of Zion maybe then he'll update, yes Bonnie has powers I got this idea a while back just to add to the story I took her powers form PROTOTYPE the new video game coming our this year GO GET IT , I CAN FEEL THAT ITS GOING TO BE AWESOME, yes dare devil is in the story WHY because yeah that's why before you ask I'm going to try and interlock this story with my other upcoming fics sorta like a inner-fic cross over. btw can you guess the other cross over in this fic

any way read and review oh and PM me if you want ladies leave your names and numbers and I'll get back to your personally ...lololol jk ...OR am I ...?


End file.
